Renesmee's Life
by Lady of the Shade
Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward's little girl is all grown up? Find out. Note: I do not own Twilight, most of theses characters are from the books by Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Forest

The earth was a soft cushion under me as I lay down in the meadow where my parents had spent many a time. Listening to the sounds around me, I realized I was comfortable. I could hear the deer drinking at the stream, the foxes running through the brush after a rabbit, the birds talking amongst themselves. However, something was bizarre. No sooner had I thought about that, two big, strong arms scooped me up with ease. I didn't have to look to know who it was. The boy holding me was one of which who never left me alone, the one who always protected me, the one who claimed to be my soul mate forever.

"Hello, beautiful," whispered Jacob Black, as he was setting me back down to the ground. "What brings you all the way out here on this ugly day?"

"What deems this day ugly in comparison?" I asked smiling.

"You of course," was his answer. Now Jacob has known me for my entire life, so it came as no surprise to me when he suggested what I was just about to say. "Want to race?" he asked. Knowing that I could beat him with my eyes closed, I nodded. Grinning with a look of determination, he asked me to wait where I was while he phased. I shrugged. He was in the dense forest before I could blink, and back out again within 40 beats of my heart. As I walked over to him and put my hand on his big, scruffy neck, I could hear him whining with anticipation.

"Hold on, we have to state the course," I huffed. We stood there waiting impatiently while the pictures running through my mind connected with his, and he either agreed with a woof, or denied that path with a growl. After what seemed like 10 years, though it was about 10 seconds, Jacob was ready to start. Just like that, we were off, flying through the meadow, leaping into the forest to start our race.

Thinking about how easy this was going to be for me, I slowed my pace. _I will just wait here until Jacob catches up,_ I thought. I could hear him coming up behind me. Panting, he flew by me, a blur of fur. Laughing, I got up and started jogging. Within a second, I was already passing him. He growled at me in annoyance and then continued to run. As I eased into a run, I could hear him straining his breath to try to catch me. "You should've kept your mouth shut," I whispered. Then I really took off. In less than a second, I had crossed the stream, jumped up one side of the mountain and I was sliding back down, feeling free as a bird. When I looked over at where Jacob was just coming out of the forest, I giggled and then continued to slide. Then he looked up. Seeing me so far ahead, he barked and howled to try to divert my attention. I must admit it started to work. In mid-leap over the stream, Jacob let out the biggest howl I have ever heard him make, almost as loud as a foghorn. Just as I landed on the ground, he was there playfully snapping. Startling me, my feet lost there hold, and I fell into the stream.

Barking his wolf-laugh, Jacob just stood there, looking amused and satisfied. Annoyed, I snapped at him "Jacob Black, you are the dumbest, stupidest, werewolf I know. Stop looking at me like that and help me up." He was still laughing silently as he put his head under my arm and hoisted me up so that I could stand. Once stable, I jumped onto his back and we took off again. Jacob cared about me, which I knew, even if he was careless now and then. Smiling, I dug my fingers into his fur to keep my hands warm. As we got back to the meadow, he slowed down so that I could fully lie on his back. Coming to a stop, he slowly lowered himself to the ground. As I steeped off, he licked my hand and then ran into the forest to phase back into human form. When he returned, he was laughing at me again. "What now?" I asked him, not liking when he did not tell me things.

Trying to make a straight face, he replied, "You made my fur all wet. I could barely get my shirt on. I swear it was worse than when you clung to me when you were little. Jeez!" Smiling a little at this, I started to walk away. Jacob couldn't understand. He started following me, more determined then ever to find out what I was hiding. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen why are you smiling?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," I giggled.

Demanding now he said "Well, are you going to tell me or not?" I startled him with my quick turn.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay fine," I said, "It's just that I am smiling over my victory."

Confused he asked "Victory…what victory? You didn't win the race." I just nodded. He laughed a boastful laugh, a laugh to prove him wrong. "How did you win?" he inquired.

"Well, I was beating you down the mountain, over the stream and then you cheated. Then when you dropped my off in the meadow, you were about a foot in front of the finish line. So, when I got off your back, I walked over the finish line, and since I completed most of the race already, I win." Thinking this over, Jacob sighed as he realized that I was right.

Grinning sneakily he just told me " You are the smartest person I know" before picking me up and running through the forest, back to my house, with me in his arms once again.


	2. Chapter 2: At The House

Chapter 2: At the house

As we arrived at the house, I knew that Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were visiting, I could hear Emmett's laughter, and smell the scent of Rosalie's perfume. As Jacob set me down on the ground, I could feel Jacob's lips in my hair, telling me that he would come in with me. When I took two steps toward the house, Jacob wrapped both his arms around my waist pulling me to him from behind. It was in this way that Jacob and I entered the house, me leading him in. When we were halfway across the living room, Jacob let go of my waist rather quickly and I couldn't understand why. I soon found out. The moment I opened the kitchen door, Emmett hugged me, and my mom, Bella, was coming over along with my dad Edward, to say hi to Jacob. Only Rosalie stayed where she was, in the corner of the counter, looking furiously at Jacob. I don't think she has still gotten over the blonde jokes that Jacob had said to her before I was born. Jacob had told me the scenarios so many times; it was almost as if I had been there.

Coming out of this thought, I realized that Bella was pulling me away from Jacob and the rest of my family, and into the garden. Once there she sighed and said "Nessie, honey, has Jacob asked you out yet?" Stunned, I stammered my response. "No, mom, why would he?" Smiling now, as if she knew a secret that I didn't, she simply told me that I looked good with him as a couple. Well, this shocked me, so I took the best out to hide it. I laughed, half-nervously, half-seriously. _Jacob as my boyfriend?_I thought. That would be weird. I could see that my mom was confused, so I told her that that probably wouldn't happen. She asked why I thought it was impossible. At that moment, Jacob came out of the house, with a happy smile on his face. He waltzed right up to me, sandwiched be in between my mother & me, and jsut stood there looking at me stupidly. "What do you want?" I asked him quizzically. He just simply looked at me for a moment and then uttered one single word. "This." Then, his mouth was slowly pressing on mine. All of a sudden, I totally forgot anything I just said about not wanting to be with Jacob to my mom. Now, I could only focus on my knees, making sure that they were holding me up. After what must have been a millennium, Jacob and I broke apart. Bella was still standing where she had been, the only thing different was that her mouth was in a small smile. Edward meanwhile was pulling me backwards away from Jacob, as well as pushing Jacob away from me. Once I was far enough away, my dad rounded on Jacob.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed with rage. Not even bothering to wait for an answer, Edward sprung. I shut my eyes. I couldn't watch this. The next thing I heard was a loud thud. I opened my eyes. Edward was on the ground, while Bella was rubbing her stomach on the spot where my dad had been aiming for on Jacob. Jacob meanwhile was shaking with anger. After making sure that Bella was okay, he spoke to Jacob, softly almost dangerously "Why did you kiss Nessie?" all the while coming toward him around my mom. Annoyed with Bella for not moving still, Edward said "Honey, move out of the way. I want to murder the werewolf and I can't do that when you're there."

"Dad, don't do anything to him," I whispered. Edward turned to face me.

"Why not?" he asked me, angry with me now for stopping him as well.

"You know that he told both me and your mother that he would never think of you that way. He only wanted your safety and happiness."

"Dad, you shouldn't punish him for kissing me, it's his decision and frankly you are killing the moment," I responded nonchalantly. Bella simply nodded and gave Dad a look that said, "Don't mess this up for her", Jacob was still shaking though more of fear now than anger.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

Chapter 3: Alone with Jacob and Something Unexpected

Looking at my sad face, Bella's stern look and Jacob's expression, my dad then said with a small smile "Fine…you win. But if he breaks your heart, don't expect me to kill him for you". He gave Jacob a handshake to show he wasn't angry anymore. Jacob, after saying thank you to Edward, was walking over to me again. He picked me up and twirled me through the air, all the while laughing. "I can't believe I didn't get creamed right there," was all he said. "You could've beaten him anyway," I told him. Shrugging at this, he started to walk into the forest pulling me along. Once we got inside the forest, Jacob went behind some bushes to phase. When he came back out he was a big, hairy wolf. I jumped onto his back as I had done before and we settled to take a run through the trees. Just as I was starting to feel calm, Jacob stopped so fast that I fell off. "Jacob…" I started but he cut me short with a growl.

As I took in a breath, all I could smell was blood. Lots of it. The stench was overwhelmingly sweet but still sour and that caused me to fall over. Jacob sat so that his back would support me, I was feeling queasy. As I looked around, I noticed a shape in the bushes, moving, staring right at us. "Jacob, can you tell what that is?" I asked him. He just shook his head. All of a sudden, the shape was gone. As I was looking around for it, I heard a snicker coming from above me. Only then did I realize who it was: Uncle Jasper with a bag of blood like the ones from the hospital. The kind they took from people for blood tests. Jasper jumped down from the branch laughing, along with Aunt Alice, who had jumped from tree to tree to join him.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you smelt this. Priceless!" he chuckled. Alice was laughing too. "Guys, that's not funny," said Jacob, coming out of the forest, shirtless but with shorts. "Renesmee could've attacked, or she could have been hurt o.k. In addition, what am I supposed to do when she keels over onto me? I have no idea what's going on?" Jasper and Alice just giggled and hugged me. "Sorry," giggled Aunt Alice. "It was just to good an opportunity to pass up," added Uncle Jasper. Jacob looked between my face and the faces of my aunt and uncle. Then, he started laughing too. After about 10 minutes, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and I then decided that we would go home because it was getting darker. On the way back home, I raced my aunt through the forest by land and by the tree branches. She won of course.

After we had gotten back home, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper left and Jacob kissed me goodnight. Bella was immediately at my side, wondering how my night had been. Edward wanted to know why I had been out so late with Jacob. I could say nothing, all I was aware of was the huge smile on my face. The fact that my lips and arms tingled from Jacob's touch. it was like nothing I had ever experienced. Thst night, I decided to wear a necklace that always reminded me of him. It was a necklace that went down to my belly button. On the necklace, there was three charms. One: a wolf cub playing with his family. Two: a dog and its owner (the owner was a mini-version of me) Three: A wolf howling at the moon on a cliff. That last one always reminded me of him. Thinking about how earlier tonight I had been repulsed by the idea that Jacob & I would be a couple and how I felt now, it was crazy how much my mood had changed. It was almost as if I was a different person. Jacob had changed my life completely. When I came out of reverie about all his good qualities, and his smiling face, it was 1:OO am. I slipped on my blue & white silk nightie with lace trim and a pair of short shorts, my favourite bed time outfit. I also slipped on my white Uggs, so that they were like slippers. I put my headphones into my ears and turned up the music on my iPod until it drowned out all my thoughts. The song that was playing was "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. I loved this song. Pictures of Jacob swam through my head as I started to fall asleep. Pretty soon, I was sitting in the middle of dreamland, my music surrounding me, taking forms in the sky. Hours passed. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken, hard. My headphones were ripped out of my ears, and my head hit the back of my bed frame. "Ow..." I moaned as my ears felt like they were throbbing. _What is going on? _I thought. Opening my eyes, I saw a dark shape standing on my left, and two more standing on the other side of my bed. _Dad, Mom, Jacob? _I wondered, trying to figure out who they were.

"Shh", the one on my left whispered. "Don't move, Renesmee", said one of the ones on the right. Where had I heard these voices from? A loud slam broke my train of thought, as Jacob came bursting through my door. He jumped on the bed, crouching in front of me. Wrapping his arms around me, Jacob asked me if I was OK. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?", I whispered. One of the figures chuckled. "Surely, you must remember us, Renesmee?," one of the figures asked. That voice was more familiar than the other two that had spoken. Jacob was still crouched over me, fear written all over his face. I still couldn't understand why he was like that. I couldn't see any danger. But then again, why were three strangers interested in me? I couldn't be too sure if these people were my friends or foes? But then again Jacob was so tense and angry, I figured that people weren't my friends. Immediately, I was on the defensive. As I sat up in bed, a small snarl excaped through my lips. All three figures, including Jacob, slightly recoiled at this. They were all shocked of my sudden change of mood. Jacob actually seemed relieved that I had grasped that these people were not my friends. He started to help me out of the bed. The moment I was fully standing, one of the figures grabbed my arm while he issued a hiss. I stepped back into the light by my window so that I could see his face. As the moonlight shone on his face, casting it half in shadow, I fully recognized who the person was. "Aro?", I whispered. He smiled and nodded, 'Hi Renesmee. Last time I saw you, you were three months old." I turned to the other two figures who had moved into the light of the window as well. Alec and Marcus. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!," Jacob yelled at them.

No sooner had the words escaped his lips, my door slammed open again. This time it was my mom and dad that entered. "Ah, Edward," Aro said with a warm smile and a happy tone in his voice. "Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly, but tonight was a beautiful night, so we took a flight over." Neither Edward or Bella were smiling. "Aro, I want you to leave my house ," Bella said with a snarl. Edward said nothing. "Oh, but I can't leave, at least not for a few days," Aro sneered. "Why not," Edward asked Aro, while looking at Jacob. He had wrapped his arms around my waist, and was playing with my fingers. As soon as I noticed what my dad was looking at, I grasped Jacob's hand. Edward made a small growl that only I could hear. I mouthed "Sorry". He nodded. While this whole exchange was happening however, Aro had been interogating Bella about her life, my dad's life and mine. Bella was obviously mad. Her eyes wore an angered expression, and her mouth was in a tight line as she answered his questions. Looking over at me, she motioned me to come stand beside her. I came to her side, at vampire speed. Aro nodded at this. He approved that I was able to use my powers. "Renesmee, honey, you must remember Aro. He's the leader of the Italian coven and hidden ruler of Volterra, a city in Italy. And he's come to check up on your powers, to acertain your future, and to possibly take you to Italy to make you part of their coven called the Volturi," Bella said. Aro snatched my hand and kissed it. I pulled it out of his grasp, disgusted, and walked back over to Jacob, who had been cornered in my room by Alec and Marcus.

Alec looked at me as I grabbed Jacob's hand again. "Renesmee, you are looking gorgeous," he whispered. Jacob snarled at Alec, a snarl I had never heard him utter. "Never say that to me again Alec" I snapped, "You have no right to talk to me that way, especially since you are an evil, menacing, two faced jerk who doesn't actually care about anything unless its to further your own life." Shocked that I said such a thing, Alec backed up a few steps. Marcus remained where he was, unfeigned. "Hello Marcus," I said cooly. He nodded and grunted hello. Then he took a few steps forward so that he was two inches from my face. "How do you feel, Renesmee?" he asked me. I smelt his breath and wished I hadn't. You see, my family is different because we are what we call "vegetarians", we feed on animals instead of humans. The Volturi coven did not. So when I smelt his breath, I smelt the pure stench of a thousand now dead humans' blood. It smelt gross to me, and I shuddered. Marcus smiled at this. He stroked my hair away from my face, and sniffed deeply. "Even though you look like an immortal, your cheeks still have that pink flush that so many mortals possess,' he crooned. Coming closer still, our chests were touching, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head slightly, so that my neck was exposed. "Don't you dare hurt her," Jacob hissed, "Damn it, I wish I had room to phase. Then I'd kick all of your butts all the way back to Volterra, and then some." Turning my head a little, I winked at Jacob. I wasn't afraid of some stupid vampire. Jacob still looked worried. Then, in less than 1 second, I had turned and had punched Marcus so hard that he flew to the other side of my room and smacked into the wall. Everyone turned to look at Marcus, now on the floor, as he hissed at me. Jacob yelled "Finally, that guy was seriously harshing my mellow," and then jumped out the window. When I looked out the window a second later, I saw a huge, shaggy, russet-wolf standing beside a pile of clothes that were Jacob's. He barked at me and leaped back through the window into my room.

The moment he jumped in, Marcus and Alec swarmed upon him trying grab Jacob's neck and to rip Jacob's flesh. Jacob snarled and snapped at them, trying to knock them unconsious. I ran over and grabbed Alec, who I tossed to the floor. Alec grabbed my arm and threw me into the ceiling. As I hit the roof, I saw Bella run over to Marcus, pinning him against the cabinet. Edward meanwhile ran over to Alec and slammed him into the wall. When I landed on the floor, Aro was running over to my mom, he sprung. I screamed and launched myself into the air. Coming down, my mom and Aro were already tense. "Peace my dear ones," Aro whispered. "We do not have to end this way. We haven't even seen Renesmee's gifts yet." At this, Marcus stopped resisting my mother and Alec stopped snarling. My dad got up off the floor, and Jacob came over to stand protectively in between my mother and I, shielding us both. Marcus got up and walked over to Aro, to stand at his left flank position. Alec got up and followed suit, posing on the right. I crouched on the top of my dresser, not trusting them for a second.

"Shall we?," Aro said quietly, almost as if he was inviting us into a home. He gestured to the window. "Fine," my dad said, obviously angry. He jumped out the window, followed by Aro and Alec. My mother turned towards me. "Marcus will follow you out, Nessie." Then she jumped, floating down like an angel. Nervous, I perched on the windowsill. The cool air was an inviting coat of comfort. It caressed my skin, reminding me of Jacob's caresses, only Jacob's touch was better than this. Marcus huffed, interuppting my train of thought. I looked down at the ground. In less than a 10th of a second, I had estimated the height of the jump. Four stories. Forty feet. No problem, I thought. I jumped far more higher than this every single time I was hunting. Loving the feeling of the breeze, I jumped. The air almost felt like solid ground under my feet, I would walk on it if I could. I hit the ground on the balls of my feet, making no sound. Edward and Bella smiled. I heard Marcus's weight shift as he left the windowsill, and I felt the ground move as Jacob landed on the ground as a werewolf. After he had phased back and came to my side to hold my hand, he murmured that I had looked like an goddess as my nightdress had floated around me as I was floating down through the air. Then Aro cleared his throat and said "Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, it is time for us to begin."


	4. Chapter 4: My testing and their Verdict

Chapter 4: My testing and their Verdict

"Now, if you could please answer these questions?," Marcus said. "How old are you?" "I am 12 years old, human years. I look like I am 17," I answered. "How long have you lived in this house?" "My whole life, from when I was two weeks old, to now," I replied. "Do you have venom?" "No, I do not, but I can hunt and kill animals." The questions went in this manner, each of which took about 2/10 of a second to complete. After questions, came tests of strength and speed. I lifted up more than half of the house, when I only had to lift up the corner 2 inches. As for speed, I ran over 20 miles and back again, through a forest and around a lake, 10 times. I completed it in 3 seconds. My test was a complete 100% pass. Finally, Aro told me to come directly in front of him. He grasped my hand, reading my thoughts with his gift. He stood in front of me, smiling. He was seeing every single moment of my life. Every laugh with Jacob, every game with my family he saw. It was getting really annoying. Finally he released my hand. "Renesmee, you possess a marvelous gift. Of course, I already witnessed your gift when you were small, but it has grown in to somthing amazing and beautiful. I would love to have a gift like yours on my arm. Would you like to join my coven?," he asked me, watching my eyes. I looked back at my family and Jacob. I would never leave them. "I'm sorry, Aro, but I cannot join your coven," I said, almost defiantly. Aro just kept on smiling. _What is wrong with him?_ I wondered. All of a sudden, my mom yelled "Renesmee, look out!" I turned and saw what she was talking about. Hundreds of people were coming. All headed towards me. All looking directly at me. All having no happiness in their eyes. "Nessie, run!," Jacob yelled. I looked at him. He was backing up against the side of the house, while Bella and Edward were getting surrounded by half of the Violturi. "Crap," I whispered. I started to backup slowly, trying to sink into the shadows. I was almost at the bottom of the driveway. A few more steps and I would start to run. 3, 2, 1. _**Snap!**_ Lucky me, I stepped on a twig. I looked up. Everybody had turned and they were all looking at me. Oh great.

I turned and just about to run but I heard leaves rustling in the bushes. I looked in. Then everything went black. "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun Nessie," Uncle Emmett said. He kissed me on the cheek. "Why are you running?," Uncle Jasper asked me. "Yeah really," Aunt Alice added. "You honestly have to be stupid to miss a fight like this." Emmett laughed. "Let's go!" Rosalie yelled impatiently, "I want to kick some Volturi butt." "And you're coming," Esme added. I loved my grandmother. "Ok, lets go," I said. We were back in the middle of the fight in less than one tenth of a second. "Nessie, what the hell are you doing back here?" Jacob yelled at me. I went over to him, standing in between him and three vampires. "Ah, its Renesmee," one of the vampires crooned. "So lovely to see you," said another. The last one did not look happy. "Stand aside," he told me. I just hissed at them, daring them to come closer. "We do not wish to harm you, Renesmee," the mean one said. I spat at him, and stepped further back into Jacob, shielding him more. "Nessie, I don't want to alarm you, but did you know that vampire venom is like poison to me?," Jacob whispered in my ear. "What?!", I yelled. "Yeah, sorry honey, but if these people bite me, I'm dead within 2 seconds," Jacob said. _All the more reason for me to protect him_, I thought. Hissing at them, I sprung. I landed hard, knocking one of them to the ground. The other two vampires sprung at Jacob. He yelled as they knocked him to the ground. Getting up, I ran at the other two slamming into them and meeting their bites with bites of my own. One of them kept on trying to knock me off, but it was hard. My training with my family had made me as strong as a normal vampire. Growling, I threw one of the vampires into another one. They both smashed into the wall and stayed there. Dead. "YES!," I yelled. Jacob came up and grabbed me from behind. "Do you want me to phase?," he asked me. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter if you phase or not, you're still a werewolf, so you should stay out of this fight and go home." He laughed. "Anywhere you are is my home," he told me. I heard a scream. As I looked around, I saw that Bella got knocked to the ground and that Edward had sprung on the guy that had been the one that knocked her down. "Don't attack my wife!" he screamed. I ran over to help, while Jacob went to help my mom up. Edward was still on the ground, the other vampire now begging for his life. I pulled my dad away. "Stop fighting and then they'll stop," I whispered to him. He shrugged.

"Nessie you are my daughter, so I protect you with my life. Let me do my job." He ran over to Bella, making sure she was all right. Then, he pounced on someone about 10 feet away that had been trying to bite Aunt Alice. Alice, now free, jumped onto a tree branch, then two more and then fell onto the vampire that had been fighting Uncle Jasper, breaking his spine. "Miss me?," she asked him. "Of course," he boomed. And then they ran off to pounce on 2 other vampires, knocking one into a tree, the other into the ground. Emmett and Rosalie, meanwhile, were having fun fighting about 10 Volturi per person. Nobody would win a fight against Emmett. As Emmett killed another vampire, Rosalie got pinned down. She was having trouble getting the vampire off. Emmett turned around and kicked him off. The vampire flew about sixty feet and crashed into Aro, Marcus and Alec. iAfter yelling an exclamation of joy, Emmett pulled Rosalie off the ground, dusting her off as she rose. Aro, after standing up, walked slowly over to Emmett. "Do you really wish for this to happen?," he asked my uncle. "What are you talking about?" Emmett replied. "Other than the fact that we are gonna kick your sorry butt anyway, even if you want to fight us or not." Aro huffed at this. "So be it," he whispered.

"My dear ones," Aro boomed. "They have decided that they actually want a fight. Therefore, let's show them a real fight! Marcus, Alec, I want you at my sides. You will be fighting Edward and Bella Cullen. My wives, you will be going for the rest of the Cullens. I want about 10 of you going for the werewolf, wherever he is, and I shall battle Renemee." At this, I flinched. Aro was way too powerful for me. "Are you kidding me?!" I screamed at him. "I can't fight you, I can barely fight one of your stupid minions." He just chuckled. "Precisely why I chose you, my dear. Now I get to see what your strength is really like." "That is inhumane, Aro" my mother yelled. "She's just a little girl!" But Aro didn't care. "Either I fight Renesmee or Nessie as you call her, or I can just take her back to Volterra for tests. She'd come back in a month or so." Edward came to my side. "Sweetie, its up to you. Do you think you can take him or do you want to go back to Volterra?," he asked me. I thought about this. Leave my family for a month so that I could possibly become a slave to them, or should I stay here and fight? I actually did want to go to Italy, but not with them. "I will never go with you. Let's fight," I told him. All of a sudden, I felt hands around my waist. It was Jacob. "Nessie, are you kidding me? People have died at his hands, and you want to fight him?" I just nodded. "Nessie, you could die." I turned. "Jacob, I don't think he's going to kill me. Reason being is that I have a gift that he wants on his team. Even if he fought me, he still wouldn't kill me. He'd want me so that I could possibly join his team again, or at least come to Volterra with him. That's all. Right Aro?" Aro nodded. "Jacob, I love you, you know that I would never agree to anything if I knew it would seperate me from you," I told him. Jacob nodded. "Isn't that sweet," Aro said. "Please remove this werewolf from her." In less than a second, Jacob was being pulled away from me.

So was my family. Try as they might to get around them, against seven hundred vampires, they were no match. I could only watch in shock as my whole family got pushed up against the wall. Once the Volturi was sure that they were secured, they all walked back in line with Aro. They were in small groups, each facing a family member of mine that they were informed to fight against. Aro squared up to me, flexing every muscle in his body. "On my count, we will start to fight. One, two, three..." Aro said. The next thing I knew, my whole family was around me in a ring. All facing Aro. They wouldn't let Aro hurt me. Surrounded by a ring of protection, I felt safe. I looked around me. All the Volturi had formed a ring, a larger ring around all of us, blocking us in. All of a sudden, I felt really scared.

Nothing I have ever witnessed had been like this. Aro growled. "You will all die, you know," he told us_. What do I do_? I thought. Then, Edward stepped out of the ring of my family. All the Volturi members moved in closer. "Aro, we do not have to fight. Didn't she pass your test?" Aro nodded. "So why would you waste talent, strength and a gift such as that. Why would you waste your time killing gifts you have grown to love, like Alice's and 'Jasper's, Bella's and mine? Do you see what you are about to do?" Aro pondered this for a moment. "Fine then," Aro finally said. "I will spare you, but Renesmee has to still come to Volterra with me for at most a week."

I was shocked. "Why do I have to go?" I inquired. "You must come see what Volterra is like, my dear." he cooed. "I already know what its like," I told him. "What is it like then?" he asked me. I smiled. "It's a place thats ultra-sunny, we would sparkle like diamonds, its also a place where you feed off humans. I am a vegetarian so there would be nothing for me to eat. In other words, its a black hole." Aro chuckled. "Then you really must come see it," was all he said. Marcus turned to me. "I have arranged a flight for the four of us, Alec, myself, yourself and Aro back to Volterra. Your plane ticket will be on your dresser. Do not dissapoint us by not coming, or we will truly have a fight." I only nodded.

"You are free to return to your homes," Aro smiled to my family. As I started to walk away, my arm got grabbed and twisted behind my back. Fingers were stroking my temple. "I don't know if I would want to hurt you," Alec whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck. I struggled to get away from him, but Jacob was already helping. "What the hell?" he roared. "Don't ever do that to her again!" Alec just smiled. "See you on the plane, gorgeous!" he yelled at me as he was walking back to the Volturi. I was stunned.


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlight

Chapter 5: Moonlight

Jacob came to my side.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" he whispered. I smiled. "Only after the fact. You don't tell me that you did." Jacob then broke into a wide grin. I walked over to my family and took in their appearances. Emmett's shirt was torn, Jasper was missing a shoe, and Edward's shirt had two gashes along the back and front, looking at my mother, Edward smiled.

"I ruin all my shirts this way," he laughed.

"Not all the time," Bella said back, arching an eyebrow. They started to embrace.

"Hello, your daughter is standing right here! No P.D.A please." I hinted loudly. My family burst into hysterics. Bella and Edward joined hands and then stepped away from each other a little. Jake came to stand in front of me.

"I bet I can guess what you're mother meant," he whispered, tracing my jaw with his finger. I giggled and snuggled my head into his chest.

Jacob pulled me close. Then, we started twirling. We waltzed around and around, not bothering that my entire family was right there.

"Ooh," Uncle Emmett chortled. Rosalie slapped his arm lovingly. Waiting for about 2 seconds, they came into the centre with us and started dancing a waltz too. Pretty soon, Alice and Jasper were dancing a tango and Carlisle and Esme were doing a slow promenade. Why weren't mom and dad dancing? Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Bella.

"May I cut in?" she asked. Jacob smiled and nodded. They whisked away, and Edward walked over to me.

"Now, here's how this works," he said in a fake English accent. "I am going to bow with a flourish, and you are going to curtsy. This will be followed by a father and daughter waltz, alright?" I nodded and when he bowed, I took his hand. I curtsied. Then, we were slowly moving in circles around the backyard.

"Aww," I heard Alice croon. Jasper chuckled, and then started up dancing with her again. I looked over to where Jacob and Bella were dancing. They were under a moonbeam. I noticed that my dad and I were slowly drifting closer. My dad would never let them dance for long.

"Hey Jacob, can I have MY wife back please?" Edward hinted, while slowly rotating me round and round. Then, they both chuckled. Grabbing my arm, Jacob switched me with Bella. As we passed, my mother mouthed "He is such a GREAT dancer" before falling into my father's arms.

Now that I was back dancing with Jacob, I had forgotten about the Volturi and going to Volterra. All I wanted to do was dance.

"Is dancing with a werewolf so bad?," Jacob asked apprehensively. I laughed.

"Not really, you're actually quite graceful." He smiled at this. "By the way, your hair is starting to get smooth," I added. He rolled his eyes.

"Can you mess it up for me?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Then, I ran my fingers through his hair until it became shaggy and crazy. "There you go," I stated, nodding my head in approval.

"Thanks, Nessie. You really make me feel loved," he said sarcastically. Then he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him. He was my teddy bear.

"Aww, she fluffs his hair for him...that is so cute!" Alice chimed.

"You want to go?!" I teased her, breaking away from Jacob, the moon shined on my skin.

"Bring it on, niece of mine," Alice playfully replied, crouching onto a rock nearby.

"I really don't want to hurt you, short stuff," I jaunted, coming closer by a few steps.

"Alice, keep in mind that Emmett and I have been training her," Jasper said, grabbing her from behind.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice replied.

"She can almost match Emmett now. Last week, if he hadn't cheated, Nessie would have won the fight."

Alice laughed, it sounded like bells.

"Oh whatever," Alice said. "I have a century worth of experience."

Jasper laughed. "You can fight her after you help her pack."

"Oh. Right. Nessie, do you want me to pack you some lingerie for the trip?"

"Aunt Alice! Not in front of DAD!" I shout-whispered. Jacob chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind helping you pack if that was what I got to see," he hinted.

"Oh, shut up," I said, swatting his hand off my shoulder. Then, I ran and jumped onto my windowsill.

"You look hot from up there," Jacob called up to me. Jasper whistled. So did Alice and Rosalie.

"SHUT UP, DOG!" Edward yelled. "That's my daughter you're talking to."

"Alright, alright. But you have to admit, she is gorgeous!" Jake conceded.

"You know if you were a wolf right now, you'd probably be panting 8000/mph," Rosalie chimed in.

"Be quiet, Blondie. You know, I could still attach a mirror to the bottom of the city pool."

"At least I don't get fleas!" Rosalie shot back. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's waist.

"Calm down, Angel."

"I can't calm down, he threatened my blondness."

"Start packing, Renesmee" Alice called from the ground.

"What should I pack?" I called.

"Anything to protect you from the blinding sun so that you don't sparkle. Ooh, and it also has to be something sexy.

I though about this. What did I have that could stop the shine, yet make me look hot.

"Would Dior sunglasses work?" I asked.

"No, duh," said Emmett. Rosalie hugged him. She liked it when he was sarcastic.

"Be nice, you turkey brain, she is your niece after all" said Jasper, coming to stand beside Alice. It was then that I noticed just how beautiful the moonlight made everyone look. Especially Alice. A few hairs were out of place but other than that, she looked perfect.

"She's open to friendly teasing," Emmett replied.

"Guys, stop teasing my girlfriend!" Jacob yelled at them, smiling up at me.

"Thanks for the love Jake!" I called.

"You know I'm there for you doll," he smiled.

Jumping onto my bed, I used my gift to search through memories of the clothes I have.

"Hey, Aunt Alice...would silk be too inappropriate to wear on a plane trip?" I inquired, as she jumped through my open window.

"That depends on who is wearing it and what it is?" she answered from the windowsill.

I started looking through my closet. "Didn't I have a silk dress at one point?" I started rummaging through the drawers. There was probably over 100.

"Yeah but that's old it was from a month ago. Never wear the same thing twice," Alice chided me.

"Nessie, can I help? I probably know where it is" I heard Bella ask. She was standing beside Alice.

"Mom, I have got to let Aunt Alice help me. Maybe you can suggest stuff, and then I'll ask Alice if it would be okay."

"Excuse me? What am I, a dumb consultant? Newsflash, I'm your mother. I should be helping."

"Fine then, go ahead," I huffed. God, moms are so sensitive sometimes. Looking around, I only saw dust balls. Lots and lots of them.

"Ooh, Nessie, look what I found!" Bella squealed. She pulled something out of a hanger sack. It was a blood red dress that went mid-thigh. It had a V-Neck, and a satin bow on the side at of my waist.

"Mom, it's perfect!" I exclaimed. Then I stopped short. I had seen that dress somewhere.

"Hey, that's MY DRESS!" Rosalie wailed from my bedroom door, hands on hips. My jaw dropped.

"MOM!" I yelled.

Bella stifled a laugh. "Sorry, it was worth a try." I could hear Jake's booming laugh.

"Bella, you are such a cow sometimes," Rosalie miffed, putting the dress back in the sack. "I can't believe that you would touch my dress. It was an original designed by me."

"I guess it's not that important then," Jacob mumbled.

"What did you say, mutt?" Rosalie screeched. She jumped out the window. I ran to look. "What did you say?" Rosalie hissed, coming closer to him. Jacob was backing up quickly, grinning, palms up.

"Come on, Blondie. Get real," Jacob laughed. "If you're smart enough to do that, that actually means that you're closer to your goal to be smarter than a dust ball." This comment got her really mad.

"You idiot. How dare you call me stupid! You're lucky you're dating Nessie, or I would gladly bite you right now!" She shifted into a lunge. Jacob tensed. Emmett rushed to her side and pulled her arms behind her.

"Rose, calm down....it's just Jake. He doesn't really mean these things, do you mongrel?" At this, he shot Jake a dirty glance. Jake took the hint.

"Yeah, Rosalie, I don't mean it," he stuttered, palms almost in front of his face now.

Rosalie relaxed. "That's strike two, a third time and no one is allowed to stop me. Promise?" She held out her hand. Jake grabbed it and they shook.

I leaned out the window. I was glad he was alright. I sailed through the air and landed silently on the ground. The moment this happened, fire surged through my body. I became paralyzed. Everyone saw me tense up.

"Nessie, are you all right?" Bella came to my side, clutching me. Alice jumped too and felt my forehead. I didn't answer. The fire surged through again, searing white-hot, kill-me now fire. I screamed and dropped to the floor. I probably looked stupid right now.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" my dad said worriedly, picking me up. "It hurts," I said through clenched teeth.

"What does?" questioned Carlisle, as the rest of my family came over.

"Everything..." I whispered. Then I fainted into the lovely black water that is unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Changed

Chapter 6: Changed

How long I floated in those waters, I have no idea. I kept on opening my eyes for brief seconds before the dizziness would make me close them again. When they were open however, I kept on only seeing Jacob's face, and all I could feel was his hand in mine. Everything else was numb and sore. I noticed that from my waist up I was in a cradled position. Where was I? I tried to make a sound.

"She said something!" I heard Jacob yell. This exclamation was followed by the sound of several pounding footsteps as if they were running up stairs. They boomed in my head. I opened my eyes. I was being held by my Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Alice was supporting my head.

"Jacob? What happened?" I whispered as loud as I could. Desperately I tried looking for him, but all I saw was the face of my dad. It was an angry face.

"Sure," Edward scoffed. "We've watched over her for a week while she gets better. Jacob's been here only one hour. But then, when she finally wakes up from her delirium….WHAM! She asks for the werewolf first!" Noticing that Jacob could get offended, he quickly added a whisper of "No offense, Jake," to his sentence. Bella scowled at him. Edward just turned and walked over to the far side of my room. MY ROOM! That's where I was. Oh, thank god.

"Hey Nessie-bear. How are you? Do you still love me?" crooned Jacob, while putting a hand on my cheek. Knowing I had to look anywhere but him right now, I decided to look around me at the faces of everyone else.

Aunt Rosalie and Mom were in the corner nearest to my door. Uncle Jasper was standing beside me, holding my hand. Aunt Alice was putting my head down softly and Emmett was gently putting me down on my pillows. After making sure that I was comfortable, Emmett moved over to stand beside Rosalie. My dad was still in the corner, happy now. I smiled at him, and he winked back. Then I looked up at my ceiling. However, Jacob was blocking my view. All I could see was his face directly above me and his eyes were looking straight into mine.

"I'm alright and before you say anything else, I still love you," I replied. He kissed my forehead.

"That's good," he chuckled. Then he pulled his hand away from my cheek and walked over to where my dad was standing. Then I heard a whooshing sound. I saw that Carlisle and Esme had jumped into the window. He was standing in the middle of my room. Esme was sitting on the window ledge.

I saw that my entire family was all looking at me, an almost puzzled expression on their faces.

"What?" both Jacob and I asked in unison. They all turned to Carlisle. I watched as my grandfather came toward me.

"Stay very still, Nessie," he calmly said in his special "doctor's voice." Then, he examined me for broken bones for when I had fallen. He also took a sample of my blood, and he filtered it with a thing that he had in his coat.


	7. Chapter 7: Weird Feelings

Chapter 7: Weird Feelings

"You weren't poisoned by anything, honey" he finally said. "You're perfectly fine." I sighed. Bella looked relieved. I looked over at my grandfather again. Something about his expression puzzled me. He looked as if he was staring into space.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Your blood was not flowing when I took the sample," Carlisle admitted. "Nor was your heart beating. I believe that you have fully changed, to a full vampire when you were unconscious."

Bella gasped.

"Carlisle, how is that possible?" she groaned, obviously clueless. Jacob stepped closer to me, along with Edward.

"Love, she was already half-vampire," Edward stated. "Therefore, she probably made the complete change while she was unconscious. That fact alone probably helped her feel little pain except at the beginning.

I sat up in bed. Everyone turned and looked at me, in case I needed help. "A little? I felt like I was going to die. And another thing, I can't be a vampire because if that was possible, Jacob would smell horrible to me," I seethed. There was no way that Jacob would ever make me repulsed.

Carlisle nodded. That was true.

"Jacob, please come forth and let Renesmee smell you," he professed, while he stepped to the side.

Jacob gulped.

"Will you attack me?" he empathized.

I shook my head. "No way. I am totally in control," I stated. Jacob slowly walked forward. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nessie, if you even think I smell bad, tell me to by some deodorant," he chuckled. Then he pulled me close to him. I giggled and snuggled into his chest. "Go ahead, take a sniff of the scent that is Jacob Black," he said in an imperial voice. God, he was childish. Blowing this thought out of my head, I drew in a breath. I was startled by the sudden blow of stench coming from him.

"Eew, Jacob is that you? You actually do stink," I gasped, scrambling out of his arms and scooting away from him a little.

Jake chuckled. "Do I really?" he asked, leaning back a bit.

I nodded. "But I'm not completely repulsed. And I won't bite you."

Emmett laughed. "She should be smacking his face in right now. After all, he is a werewolf."

"Nessie, do you have venom?" Carlisle asked me.

As soon as he said this, I felt sour liquid surge through my teeth. "Yes," I choked, backing away from Jacob more. "I am officially not letting myself come near you, Jake."

"Why?" he asked.

"Duh, venom. Even if I hug you, that might lead to kissing. I can kill you if my teeth touches your skin for 0.000001 of a second."

"Right, I'm so scared."

"I'm serious Jacob!" I got off the bed. He gently took my hand.

Then he whispered "Come here, Nessie."

My family started to leave, probably going hunting. _They were leaving me and Jacob ALONE. TOGETHER? What' was wrong with their judgment! _Everybody was gone now, and the room was coal black. But, I could still see Jacob clearly. And he was still holding onto my hand.

"Jake, let go…" I whispered. He shook his head and pulled me closer.

"Jake, let go…". He took me in his arms like the knights carried their princesses.

Emmett guffawed and yelled from somewhere outside, "Someone's getting some action…alright Jake!"

I ran and shut the window. Then I pulled the curtains almost shut. I lay down on the bed, frazzled. Just then, Jake grabbed my waist. He started to run his finger down my jaw line, over my cheekbones, down my back…

"Jake for god sake stop it or I will bite you!" I yelled, struggling. Then just to scare him, I opened my mouth and inched my teeth closer to the skin of his arm.

He tensed up, let me go and slunk down onto the floor. I came and sat down beside him.

"You are so hard to figure out, babe" he admitted in a small voice.

"You know, I didn't want you to actually stop, mutt" I whispered. I took his hand and put my head on his arm. Jacob looked at me and raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "I was just saying that because I knew that my dad was listening and watching outside the garage. It would have been odd if he suddenly came through my door wouldn't it? Or peeked in the window through the curtains?"

"I'm sorry. You were just so innocent looking and it was dark and we were all alone and I… look, I love you Renesmee. I want you in my life forever. Oh, and P.S don't do that tease-bite thing to me again Nessie. My heart can't take it."

"Ugh," groaned Emmett. "Something was finally getting good and my niece has to end it. God!" He was peeking through the crack in between the curtains. I turned and had crossed the room so fast, I looked like a blur.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Then I slammed the curtains shut. Too hard. The curtain rod ripped out of the wall. "Great…" I huffed sarcastically. Jacob chuckled.

"Let's get you packed, sugar" he told me. I nodded and took his hand as he pulled me up. I walked back over to the window and opened it. Everyone came leaping in.

"She ruined it," whined Emmett. "It was getting good and she ruined it."

"Shut up, husband," Rosalie said emphasis on the "husband" part. Bella laughed.

"So how are you feeling honey?" she asked me.

"Hungry and thirsty. Can we go hunt elk? " I pleaded, shifting away from Jacob as my throat burned.

"Can I come? I always came before," Jacob asked, his eyes shining at me.

"Not this time Jake," Bella said. "She could be dangerous and considering that this is her first venomous hunt it would probably be best if you stayed here, ok?"

Jacob sighed. "Alright fine, but I want some elk to be left for me ok?" I laughed.

"For sure. I love you."

"I know you do, it's not that hard to resist me. By the way when you're gone, your aunt and I will finish packing for you." I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled a wide, toothy grin. "Okay Alice, what do I need to do?" he asked, springing up off the floor.

"We'll need to start with the lingerie and pajamas," Alice chimed, blurring over to my closet. She started tossing things out in the air, which Jacob caught. "We'll need this, and this. Oh, and this." Her last item she threw at him was a very scant black lace bra with pink lace trim. The bottoms were made out of black cotton. It had pink hearts on it.

Jacob chuckled when I snatched them out of his hands. He was staring at them WAY too much. I quickly tugged on a luggage bag and tossed it onto my bed. It slammed open. I started to pack the items in Jacob's hands into the bag. Bella stopped me and pulled me out the door. Going down the stairs, I heard Rosalie yell "Put it down!" to someone but I didn't care. I was going on my first venomous hunt! Yay! As my mom and I crossed into the backyard, I could already feel the venom surging through my teeth, waiting to bite into something delicious. The breeze blew my long, curly hair around my face, and it tickled the nape of my neck.

"Ready sweetie?" Bella called from about 20 feet away. I nodded and kicked off my shoes. Then we were flying into the leaves, leaving no marks on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: Delicious

Chapter 8: Delicious

As we gained distance into the forest, I could feel my muscles stiffening. I hissed with pleasure. Bella stopped. "Honey are you okay?" she called.

"Yeah, it just feels really good." Bella laughed and took my hand.

"Come on, we are going to go somewhere different for this hunt." With that she pulled me off the trail, in a north east direction. Towards the mountains! Okay, this was going to be fun! All of a sudden, I felt someone else grab my other hand. It was Alice!

"We finished packing Nessie," she told me while jogging beside me. I looked behind me. My whole family was running through the trees behind us, Edward and Jasper in the lead.

"What'd you pack me?" I asked, picking up pace. I needed a small distraction.

"Well, Jake helped pick some very nice lingerie for you…he was really keen on doing that part. We also packed you a few pairs of jeans, sunscreen, some tang tops and t-shirts. Oh…and some extra shoes and purses, stuff like that." I stopped.

"Jake helped you pick out lingerie for me?!" I yelled. At this, Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, and he was all over the topic too. Especially when Alice let him choose which stilettos you had to wear with it." Alice shot him a glare.

"I did not!" Then she slapped him on the head. Emmett chuckled.

"Oh, come on Alice, laugh it up a little. It was just a joke." He picked her up and put her down on a rock. Alice cracked a smile. Then she did laugh a little. I loved her laugh. It sounded like wind chimes, soft and melodical.

"Honestly, Nessie, I didn't," she said before jumping up to hug me. And I believed her. _I know you _wouldn't I told her through with my gift. Then, I caught the whiff of an elk.

"Hey, no offense but can we start hunting now," I pleaded, turning in the direction the scent was coming from. Alice noticed and turned too.

"Alright guys, let hunt," she laughed. Then she took off through the trees. I turned to look at my family. They were all ready to go.

"After you, my niece," Jasper said, and he made a deep bow. Rosalie pushed him aside and came to stand beside me.

"I can guarantee that you are not faster than me," she whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Wanna bet?", I challenged.

"Sure, sunshine. Let's go."

"On you mark. Get set. GO!," Edward yelled. We took off after Aunt Alice, following her scent.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Rosalie called. She was about 10 feet in front of me. I hissed and pushed myself to go faster. Rose laughed. Suddenly, she disappeared. _Where is she? _I thought, looking around as I was running. The next thing I knew, something heavy pounced on me.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" I screamed, stopping to throw whatever it was off my back. I hit it hard. Whatever it was landed on the forest floor with a thud.

"Ow! Why'd you throw me off? It was fun…" complained Rosalie, sitting up to rub dirt off her knees. Emmett came up behind her, chuckling. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he helped Aunt Rosalie to her feet.

"Nice one, Nessie…your reaction was priceless!" he said, wiping the tears away.

"Emmett, be nice to our little niece!" Rosalie huffed, pulling his baseball cap over his eyes. Emmett growled playfully. "What are you doing?" she asked him. Instead, Emmett smoldered his eyes and threw Rosalie over his shoulder.

"Help, help! The big bear's got me!" Rosalie cried in mock-horror, squirming. Her expression set Emmett into a small fit of giggles. He growled again.

"I'll save you!" Edward yelled heroically, jumping out of the hedges. Bella followed. She perched on a branch to watch. Edward then turned to Emmett and put his arms at his sides as if he were some super hero. "I shall now read your mind to tell me what you want in order for you to let Rose go." Emmett started laughing again, while trying to keep a straight face.

Edward thought for about two seconds. Finally he said "The only way you'd let her go is if she kissed you right now on the spot!" Then he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Kiss me, babe!" Emmett yelled, swinging Rose around to cradle her like a baby.

"Well, if I must, I must" Rosalie sighed theatrically. Then they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. After about 10 seconds, Edward got disgusted.

"Break it up!" he yelled. Which was shortly followed by a courteous "You are saved now, miss," to Rosalie.

"Oh, thank you Edward" Rosalie said as Emmett put her down. Then Emmett put an arm around her shoulder and turned to walk over to Aunt Alice, who was perching on a rock ledge about 10 feet up from where we were standing.

"Thanks for that show," she called, shifting her position. "It was great!" Uncle Jasper was suddenly at her side. He too was laughing. stroking her hair.

"Funny, huh?" he asked her. Alice nodded, and Bella laughed. Just then Carlisle and Esme came through the trees.

"Jacob's coming," they warned. As they said that, my throat burned really bad, and venom rushed through my teeth. I sniffed the hair. I could smell him coming. He would be in our clearing in 10 seconds.

"Oh my god, I have to go! Stall him until I get away…" I said, stressed. Bella and Edward were immediately at my side.

"Follow us, honey" Edward whispered. Then he took off, through heavy branches. Bella grabbed my arm and gently pulled me away form the clearing. After we were about 10 feet into the bushes, Bella froze and pulled me behind some trees.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, watching her eyes. They were filled with anger and worry. "Mom, what's wrong?" I repeated, stepping closer. She motioned for me to shut up. Then she continued to stare at the clearing. "Why?" I whispered. She looked at me with dagger eyes.

"_Because Jacob just came into the clearing in his wolf form and he's sniffing around and listening for you__" _she blurred at me, barely audible. I looked around the trunk of the tree. Jacob was about 10 feet away, sniffing our paper thin footprints in the dirt.

"Jacob?" Alice called from behind him. "What are you doing?" He lifted his head and cocked his ear, an expression I knew was him saying "Well, what do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for Nessie." Then he put his nose back to the dirt.

"Jacob, we told you that you couldn't come" Emmett said gently, but he flexed his upper arms anyway. Jacob just ignored him. He was starting to creep closer to our hiding spot. Crap!

"_Mom, if he finds us, I might kill him..."_I whimpered into her shoulder. The thirst was starting to really get bad! And I deffinitely did not want to kill Jacob! Just then, Edward rushed back to where we were, not making a sound.

"_What's going on? Why did you stop following me?"_ he asked, lightning fast. Then he looked around the tree. "Oh, hey Jacob!" he exclaimed, looking straight into the eyes of the russet-brown wolf taht was my boyfriend. "What's up?" Jacob eyebrows went down to show he was angry. "I don't know where Renesmee is" Edward said after about two seconds, he was probably answering Jacob's thoughts. "No, I honestly don't...why am I hiding then? My family and I are playing hide and seek, Nessie included." Pause. "No, I will not tell you where she is," he hissed. "I'd ruin the game that way." Then Rosalie stepped away from Emmett's side.

"Yeah, dog, don't ruin it for us...we love this game," she pleaded. Jacob looked from her to my dad and back again about 4 times. Then after sighing, turned around and loped back over to the others. He put his nose to the ground again. I sighed. _Was he going to go home? _I thought. Jacob's head snapped up and he growled. _Oh no! He heard my sigh!!! _I thought, so that Edward could hear me. The next thing I knew, I was being slung over my dad's back and we took off, not caring if Jacob saw us or not. I could hear him following us.

"Nessie, hold your breath," Edward commanded. So I did. And I could see why he said that. Jacob was less than a foot behind us, his blood smelling delicous. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will not let you do that!" Edward yelled. Damn! He heard my thoughts about jumping off his back and landing on Jacob to kill him. I put my hand to his cheek. _But he smells so good, Daddy!_ I whined in my head. "I don't care," he interuppted. We kept running and so did Jacob. "Hold on!" Edward called to me, his voice barley audible.

"WHAT!" I yelled back. Then, we were climbing up the trees, leaving Jacob far below. All I could see was his pleading brown eyes begging me to come down. But all I could feel was the thirst that burned my throat.


	9. Chapter 9: I will always heart you

Chapter 9: What do you live for? Love.

As we started to climb higher, I realized something. I could smell elk again, and it was more appealing to me than Jake was. "_Daddy, put me down,_" I asked, still looking at Jacob. At this, Edward stopped and sat me down on a tree branch.

"Nessie, are you going after Jacob?" he asked, looking down at him. Jake was circling around the bottom of the tree now, whining and barking. I shook my head.

"No way, can't you smell the elk over there? It smells way better than he does". Looking at me, Edward sighed.

"I'll guard you, ok?" he said. I nodded and took a deep breath in. He waited until I liked calm. "Go," he whispered. I jumped down off the branch, about 70 feet high. The moment I touched the ground, Jake was at my side.

"Jake," I sighed, trying not to breath. "Back off, I still haven't hunted yet." Bella landed beside me.

"Where were you?," Edward called down to her. She laughed and climbed up the tree to sit beside him. _I do not have time for this_, I thought desperately.

"I was tailing Jake and watching him in case he got really, really close to Nessie," she explained. Then, she jumped back down and grabbed my hand again. "Jake, I want you to stay here ok?" she told him. Jake nodded his big, shaggy head. "Good, let's go hunt and then we'll take you back home."

Later that night, I was sitting at my computer on MSN. My MSN name was: _**I feel so untouched rite now **_

I was listening to the sounds of my radio as it belted out "Rehab" by Rhiana. "I can't believe she thinks a guy is her stupid disease," I moaned. _I would never go to rehab for a guy,_ I thought, pulling at my hair. Just then, Jake logged on.

He changed his MSN name to: _**When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you.**_

Jake: Hey, beautiful. How r u?

Nessie: Not bad. U?

Jake: I have a question…

Nessie: yes…??

Jake: would you have killed me earlier today??? If Bella and Edward weren't there, I mean….:I

Nessie: ummm…..maybe?? :P

Jake: that's what I thought. Lmao, ok! that's why you were avoiding me!!!

Nessie: not avoiding, just hiding and running away

Jake: yeah, avoiding, duhh

Nessie: Oh, shut up Jake!

Jake: I'll miss you when you go to Volterra… (heart)

Nessie: I'll miss you too (smiles)

Jake: Hey, Ness??

Nessie: Yes…

Jake: Before you go, will you promise me one thing?

Nessie: Sure, anything baby, what is it??

Jake: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you…??

Nessie: will i what? come on jake, just say what you want to say!!

Jake: ok...ummm....

Nessie: WHAT??

Jake: FINE, I'll say it!

NESSIE, WILL YOU MARRY ME??

Nessie:…ummmm :S...jake...i...ummm....omg :I

A/N: Cliff hanger! Please comment and give ideas!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Cant, Wont, Maybe, Yess, Noo

Chapter 10: Run, Trip, Fall...In Love

NOW ONLINE:

Jacob Black: _**When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. **_

_** When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. **_

_**When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. **_

_**Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you.**_

Nessie Cullen: _**I feel so untouched rite now **_

Jake: soooo.... what do u say??

Nessie: idk :S

Jake: but im smiling with eagerness.... see :)

(_**Now logged on: **__**Edward Cullen: I shoot dogs :)**_)

Jake: WHOA! OFFENSIVE!!!

Nessie: Dad!!!!

Edward: yeeess??

Nessie: WTF IS WRONG WIT U??

Edward: Idk...maybe that my daughter was going to marry a mongrel!

Nessie: how do you kno??

Edward: I just read ur entire convo. im not stupid you kno :)

(_**Private Message Alert: From:Jake To: Nessie**_He couldve fooled me :P )

Nessie: JAKE!!! thats not nice

(_**Private Message Alert: From: Nessie To: Jake**_but it was funny.....lol )

Jake: LOL!!!!! ROTFLWTSDMFASBTA!!!!

Nessie: i kno, rite??

Edward: What r yu ppl laughing about? Nothing's funny here...is there?

Nessie: its nothing, dad

_**(**__**Private Message Alert: From: Jake To: Nessie**_i 3 u, jacob black _**)**_

_**(**__**Private Message Alert: From: Edward To: Jake**_STOP PMing MY DAUGHTER!!!! _**)**_

Jake: I forgot ur dad can read minds...that sux ! :P

Nessie: it does.... :)

Jake: so what do u say?? do u want to be mrs. jacob black??

_**(**__**Private Message Alert: From: Nessie To: Jake **_umm...no :S_**)**_

Edward: YAY!!!! She wont marry u, because you roll in ur own poo!!

Nessie: ewww :(

Jake: Shut UP, leech!! stop reading my mind!!

_**(**__**Private Message Alert: From: Jake To: Nessie **_y wont u??_**)**_

_**(**__**Private Message Alert: From: Nessie To: Jake **well i would but... what abt. _kids??_**)**_

Jake: ohhhh... ok :)

Edward: i am disgusted that my grandkids could be ur sons and daughters...no offense, dog!

Nessie: DAD!!!! that is so mean!! i love him!

Jake: Yeah, Eddiepuss, she loves ME!!

Edward: I cant hear u, i cant hear u!!

Nessie: stop being childish, edward!!

Edward: U never call me Edward.

Nessie: ONLY WHEN IM MAD YOU!!

Edward: heh heh, gtg!

_**(Chat room message:**__** Edward:I shoot dogs :) **_has logged out!! _**)**_

Nessie: GAWD! i hate my dad sometimes... :(

Jake: me 2!

_**(Chat room message: **__**Bella: Nessie, your room's a mess, clean it up! **_has logged on_**)**_

Bella: read my username...

Jake: heh heh...u have to clean ur room!!

Nessie: ohh be quiet... ;)

Bella: what was that wink for??

Nessie: oh nm

Jake: read the convo...

Bella: OMG!!! nessie...y?? y did u say NO!!

Nessie: i just did ok??

Bella: i am dissapointed in u ... (tear, tear, boo hoo)

Jake: :O u made ur mom CRY!!!

Nessie: idk!!!

Jake:??

Nessie: it means i dont know...god u should no this

Jake: i no...its just hard sometimes

Bella: whats hard??

_**(**__**Private Message: From: Jake To: Nessie **(shifts eyebrows) _guess..._**)**_

_**(**__**Private Message From: Nessie To: Jake **EWWWW! _if u have uncle emmett's mind rite now, then i dont wanna guess_**)**_

Bella: WHAT!!!

Nessie: (giggles) omg!

Jake: its not that i assure u

Nessie: ok then whats hard??

Jake: sometimes making or understanding the shortforms... :)

Nessie: OMG

Bella: OMG

Nessie: hey, i said omg first!!

Bella: yeh, but im ur mom so....i get first privelege rites!!

Nessie: SCREW THAT!! jk, mom, i love u!!

Bella: i love you too sweetie

Jake: awwwwwwww

_**(Chat room message: **__**Emmett: I'm married to a PLAYBOY BUNNY!!!!! (omg, rosalie is soo hawt!)**_ has logged in_**)**_

Emmett: hey, poor yu jake!! yu got rejected!!

Jake: shut up!!

Emmett: does the doggy want a bone to chew on?? :)

Jake: shut up!!

Nessie: uncle emmett, plz stawp!!

Emmett: only for you, sweetie

Bella: seriously em, shut up!

Emmett: wanna arm wrestle??

Bella: sure lets go!! byee, kids!!

_**(Chat room message: **__**Emmett: I'm married to a PLAYBOY BUNNY!!!!!**_ and _**Bella: Nessie, your room's a mess, clean it up! **_have logged out!_**)**_

Jake: wow.... :S that was weird

Nessie: i no!!

Jake: so r u sure abt. ur decison??

Nessie: yes...for now :P byee

Jake: WAIT!!! WHAT??

_**(Chat room message: **__**Nessie: **__**I feel so untouched rite now **_has logged out!_**)**_

Jake: what did she mean by the "for now" part??

Jake:byee nessie, have fun on ur trip.... :(


	11. Chapter 11: To luv or not to luv?

Chapter 11: To luv or not luv??

Getting off the plane was the best moment of my life! The whole plane trip had been exhausting, Jacob had texted me like 80 times.

_**From: Jake**_

_**Hey Nessie! I miss u! hurry up and call me!!**_

All his messages said the exact same thing, and they were getting REALLY annoying. Alec didn't seem to mind though. He thought it was cute that my werewolf boyfriend was so worried about me.

"Why are you with him, when you could have a strong vampire like me?," Alec had asked me. To answer that question, I had slapped him so hard in the face it would have broken his jaw, if he wasn't a vampire. Aro and Marcus were not as thrilled. They complained every time my phone beeped, about how I should change my ringtone to something like "Untouched" by The Veronicas.

"Why would I do that?" I had asked them. Marcus had replied "Well you are still a virgin aren't you?" which had made my cheeks blush. Alec thought it was cute. I had then gagged. Now I standing outside the gates of Volterra, which had changed since I had seen the image in my mom's mind. It was now partially in ruins, except for the building in which the Volturi lived. It was a shining, glowing paradise. "What happened to all the other houses?," I asked Alec, while he was annoyingly tring to put his arm around me.

"We got rid of them," he huffed. "Too much blood was living there." I was shocked. Alec was heartless, as usual.

"Get any new minions?," I asked him tauntingly. He nodded.

"His name is Noah, he's our new ." I felt my mouth fall open.

"What happened to your old one??" I whispered.

"I dont know why Aro didnt like her anymore, but her blood was deffinitely much sweeter than anything I have ever tasted before."

_Eew!_ I thought. _That is soo disgusting. I mean, she was nice, according to my father. You know, it's a good thing people dont live here anymore. They were probably so awed by the Volturi's brilliance that they practically begged them to kill them quickly, just to be eaten by them. _

Aro chuckled. "Your thoughts are amusing, Renesmee."

"I didn't mean them to be," I sneered, shifting away from Alec, who had moved closer. Alec put his hand in mine. I hissed at him. Aro smiled. "Romance,'" he whispered. "How wonderful!"

"WHAT!!!" Aro and I both shouted at the exact same time. _Eew, so not Aro, but thanks for making my skin crawl. Ugh._

"Your welcome," he replied, a smile still etched on his face. We were now at the building. "Step inside," Alec whispered. "To my magical wonderland."

_Eew!_

Then the golden doors swung open...


	12. Chapter 12: New life

Chapter 12: New life

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, my hands clasped together. Those words were all I could manage to say. Alec beamed. So did Aro and Marcus.

"Do you really like it?" Alec asked, eyes shining. I nodded and put a hand on his arm.

"It really is beautiful, Alec." I reached out to touch a golden pillar. My hand fell through. I quickly pulled my hand back out, staring at the pillar with surprise. "What is that?" I shrieked, side stepping away from it. Alec laughed.

"That't the entryway to our rooms, Ms. Cullen". Then he wrapped my arm around his and pulled me down into the pillar. When I opened my eyes, we were in a long passageway with no doors. But, at the end, the passageway expanded to make a large office-type room. I could see people workign at the desks. And, judging by the smell, they were _human._

"Follow us, Renesmee," Aro called, pullign me along. "If you are to stay here for the week, which you are, you must notify our butler." Grudgingly, I let myself be taken into a small room right at the entryway to the large office. It was another passageway. _Is there no end to this place?_ I asked myself. _Probably not_, was the answer. Typical.

"Umm, where is the butler located?" I asked Aro.

"Right in this room," he replied. Then, he opened a door and followed me inside. Once I was seated, Alec came to stand beside me. "Din...are you in?" called Aro, in a boomign, authorative voice. Just then, a boy, about my age, came running through yet _another _door. The laces of his shoes were not tied, and his jacket was not well pressed. He looked very worn and haggard.

_A very bad first impression, _I chuckled to myself. Aro noticed that I was smiling.

"Yes, sir....?" Noah whispered, looking ashamed at being seen in such a horrible state. "What can I do for y--?" He stopped short. He looked at me. "Uh...hello," he greeted, immediately trying to smooth out his hair and his clothes. I nodded, looking at Alec for his reaction. "Who are you?" Noah asked sweetly.

"I am Renesmee Cullen, and I will be needing lodgings here for a week," I told him discretly. Noah's eyes widened.

"Why..um...yes of course...umm." He started to dash all over, picking up a notepad, a pen, and starting up his computer. I smelt the air. _He was human. _

"Noah?" Aro interuppted the process. Noah looked up, still busy with his supplies.

"Yes?", he looked fearful.

"We will need her too be staying close to us, so as to keep track of her whereabouts in case she should slip off."

"Yes sir. Of course, sir," Noah gulped and then started tapping away on his computer keys.

"I'll be waiting for you at dinner," Alec whispered in my ear, his breath cold on my neck. _Eew.... _Then, they all turned and left.

"So..umm…how old are you?," Noah asks me, looking up at me through his bangs.

"Eighteen." I paused, looking at me more closely. "And you?"

"Nineteen," he smirked. Then he looked at his screen. "I need to know your height. How tall are you?"

I giggled. "Five foot five." At this, he started laughing. "How is that funny?," I asked, eyes flashing. It was not funny. Five foot five was actually tall for people. My eyes started to tear. At the look in my eyes, he immediately stopped laughing. He came around his desk, and put a hand on my shoulder. I shivered, his hand was odd, sitting there.

"Can you take you hand off my shoulder please?," I whisper, looking down at the floor. At his sneakers. They were very expensive looking. It was off from the rest of his clothing. I felt another shiver go through me. I saw the reason why. Instead of taking his hand off, and then putting it on my hand, he had just slid it down on my arm, resting it on my wrist. His hand was warm on mine.

"I'm very sorry," Noah whispered, tilting my chin. "I shouldn't laughed, or made you feel very uncomfortable." After about another minute, he apologized again.

"It's fine," I muttered, not wanting to look into his eyes. I felt that they would lure me into a love sick puddle for him. He was still holding my chin. "Noah--" I started, but got cut off. Noah had put his lips on mine.


	13. Chapter 13: Best Of Luck

Chapter 13: Best of Luck

_Oh my god! _I thought, as Noah pulled me close. _What is he doing? More importantly, what am _I _doing? I know what I'm doing. I'm cheating on Jake! I DON'T WANT TO STOP! _I wrap my arms around his neck but Noah sighs and pulls away.

"I think that's enough," he sighs. _Oh my god…did I just pout? NO, why am I pouting at the fact that he stopped kissing me? _I am confused. Noah chuckles and goes back around his desk. I notice that his jacket is on the floor.

"Did I take it off him?" I wondered aloud, immediately covering my mouth. He looks at me.

"What?" he chuckles. Then he looks down at his jacket. "Yeah, you did," he smiles. I feel a small blush enter my cheeks. I can't say anything. "Okay, back to business," he sighs, stretching in his chair. He looks so cute. _Why am I thinking of him like this?_ I think, as I grab his jacket off the floor. "Do you want a King size bed or a Queen Size bed? How many pillows do you want? Do you want to have room service? Would you like a view so that you can see the entire coast of Italy?" Too many questions!

"Umm…Queen, 4, no, yes," I answer him, while putting his jacket on the back of his seat. He looks up at me. "What?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Are you dating anybody?" he asks, eyes sparkling. I nod. Noah sucks in a breath and the sparkles in his eyes disappear. "I thought you might be". He grimaces. I take his hand.

"But there's no reason we can't be friends, right?" I ask him. He nods and smiles up at me. "So what do you want to do, _friend_?" I emphasis the word.

"Do you want to see how everything works here? Like a tour, I mean?" he asks. I giggle and pull him out of his chair.

"Sure let's go," I say, not caring if I miss dinner, or upset the Volturi at all.

As we pass through the dining area, Alec drops his mug of hot coffee when he sees Noah and I laughing. _Oh well._ I wrap my arm through Noah's, and he leads me out into the garden. Alec follows us.

"Nessie, aren't you coming to dinner?" he asks, glaring at Noah. I shake my head.

"I'm not hungry," I shrug. Noah snickers. Moreover, we leave Alec there, jaw dropped to the floor. Noah takes me down beside a fountain. We sit on the ledge, and the fountain looks about 20 feet deep. "You wanna swim?" he asks me.

I look down at what I'm wearing. Definitely not proper swimwear. I shake my head. "I don't have my bathing suit underneath this, I can't." At this, Noah laughs. Then, he stands up and dives into the pool. He comes up, laughing and coughing. "Noah, get out!" I warn him, reaching in to help him. He grabs my hand.

"Have a nice swim," he says. Then he pulls me in.

"OH MY GOD! You are a brat!," I sputter, trying to breathe. "Holy crap, this water is cold!" I look down. Just as I suspected, my white t-shirt with The Pink Panther on it is now completely see through. What's worse? Noah can see my lingerie. _Aunt Alice, why couldn't you have just packed me with some normal stuff? _I fume in my head angrily.

I look up. Noah's blushing. "Don't say anything," I warn him, trying to get out of the fountain. He quickly grabs my leg and pulls me back in. "I wasn't going to," he whispers. Then, we kiss.


	14. Chapter 14: Bliss

Chapter 14: Bliss

We broke apart, laughing. "Oh my god, I'm soaked!," I yell, as Noah loosens his grip on me. He laughs again.

"Do you want to go back inside now?," he asks. I nod. It's around 5:30 pm and the sun is starting to come out. We get out of the fountain, his hand wrapped around my waist. As he looks down at me with admiration, the sun breaks through the clouds. I shine. Noah's mouth drops open. "You're beautiful," he murmurs. I can't say anyhting, I'm shivering. We walk inside. Alec sees us and hisses.

"Where the hell were you?' he yells at Noah. "Just because a new girl comes along, doesn't give you a break from your original duties. Now go get me my dessert and be quick about it." Noah mumbles a "yes sir" and walks into the kitchen. I sit down beside Alec. He's looking at me. No...he's looking at my bra through my shirt. "Go for a little swim, did we?" he asks, smirking. I don't answer him.

What I just had was a wonderful afternoon. I think I made a new friend/boyfriend. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Alec asks. I nod, because I don't know where the fuck anyhting is in this place. Coming up to my room's door, Alec turns me to fce him. "Kiss me," he asks. I cough.

"What?!," I yell, my head spinning.

"Kiss me," Alec says, no growls, now. "I want you to kiss me."

"Why?" I ask, giggling a little bit.

"Because I want you to," Alec answers. I cannot believe this. Then, I hear a noise. I look. It's Noah, carrying Alec's dessert. He's looking for us. Alec notices him too. Just then, as Noah turns and spots us, Alec leans in and kisses me. Really kisses me. I gasp, trying to push away, but I can't because he's cornered me against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Noah drop the tray. I want to push Alec away and run to Noah, but I can't. Noah has a pained look on his face. I shut my eyes. Alec has pulled away from me, satisfied with the "kiss" that I gave him. He opens my door for me, and lets me walk inside. Noah is still standing in the hall. Once my door shuts, I hear Alec walk a few paces. I take off my wet t-shirt. A few seconds later, I hear Alec yell at Noah "You dropped my tray!" Then I hear a scream of pain. I open my door. Noah has been thrown down the hall, his forehead's bleeding.

Just then, I remember that all the vampires here, except me, drink human blood. "Oh my god..." I whisper, as I watch Alec get closer to Noah. "Alec!" I yell trying to distract him. He turns around, sees me standing there.

"Yes?," he says, his eyes black. I rush over to him.

"Don't do that again," I seethe, gripping his arm with my sharp nails. He laughs.

"Why not?" he taunts, his eyes are gleaming balck coals. Then, he grabs my arm and throws me on the ground beside Noah. I look over at him. He's clearly in pain.

"Noah?" I whisper, grabbing his hand. He looks over at me. His eyes are filled with pain.

"What?" he whispers back, reaching for me. Trying not to breath, I kiss his hand. Then, I get up and face Alec. "ARO!!!!!!!!" I yell. Alec looks at me as if I've shot him! Alec comes running, in a ugly black bathrobe.

"What?!" he yells, then suddenly skids to a stop. His eyes turn black. "That's delicious," he muttered, distracted.

"Aro!"

"Oh right, Alec you're fired. Get out of my house! Nessie, take Noah into his office and help fix him up." Alec curses and runs down the hall. I reach down and grab Noah gingerley. He looks at me.

"Have you told your boyfriend about us yet?" he asks, as I pick him up. I nearly drop him.

"Um...not just yet," I grimace. "But I will tonight on webcam, if you are there."

"Ok, fine." He smiles up at me.

Once we get into his office, I put him down into his chair. I'm sill not breathing. I grab his first aid kit from behind his desk. As I'm pulling out the gauze, I feel his arms wrap around me. I giggle. "Aren't you supposed to be in distress?" I ask him, feeling his arms tighten around me. He chuckles.

"I don't think so," he whispers. He tilts my head. I breathe in, waiting, then forget that he's bleeding a little. "Oh my god, Noah, excuse me," I manage to mutter, before rushing into his bathroom. I stay in there for about five minutes. The feeling subsides.

"Am I that bad?" Noah calls from outside the door. He sounds worried.

"You are not bad, just your blood when I'm hungry," I say, my voice wavers.

"Well you can come out now. I've bandaged myself up and I've sprayed air freshener. You honestley can't smell it." I peek out and take a deep breath in. I sigh. He's right. I couldn't smell his blood at all. I walk over to him.

"May I finish what we were about to do before I so rudely saved your life from me?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Of course," he whispers.


	15. Chapter 15: Forget

Chapter 15: Forget

NOW ONLINE:

Jacob Black: _**Miss you Nessie! Please come home soon!**_

Nessie Cullen: _**Having an AMAHZING TIME!**_

Jake: hey, nessie!

Nessie: hey jake! Hows it going over there?

Jake: just great, we all miss you. Especially me. J

Nessie: hahahah that funny!

Jake: do you miss me?

Nessie: of course.

Jake: prove it. How many times have you thought of me since you left here?

Nessie: ummm….

Jake: too many to count huh?

Nessie: yeh that's it :P

Jake: awesome!

Nessie: umm, I need to tell you something.

Jake: what? Is it something good?

Nessie: that depends…

Jake: on what?

Nessie: whether you like competition.

Jake: sure, a bit. I competed for your mother too you know. Why do you ask?

Nessie: because there is someone here I want you to meet.

Jake: who?

Nessie: his name is Noah.

(_**Now logged on: Noah: I love Nessie! **_)

Jake: hi noah?

Noah: hi J

Jake: are you gay?

Noah: no why?

Jake: just most guys don't usually put a smilie face after they say hello

Noah: well I do!

Nessie: rofl

Jake: what are you laughing at?

Nessie: at the face that noah is making to me from across the room, beside his laptop

Jake: he's IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!

Nessie: well yeh… I have enough room in here

Jake: how many times is he with you?

Noah: from morning 'till dinner every day!

Jake: nessie?

Nessie: yeh?

Jake: have you slept with noah?

Nessie: NO!

Jake: noah is she telling the truth?

Noah: I tried to make her in the mood but she wouldn't let me L

Jake: good for you nessie!

Nessie: Thx! ;)

Jake: noah, you like her?

Noah: yeh

Jake: would you marry her?

Noah: yeh

Jake: are you a leech?

Noah: leech? Whats that?

Jake: a vampire?

Noah: ohh I get it…the sucking blood thing…rofl

Jake: answer the question!

Noah: no I'm human

Jake: good, I want to meet you then

Noah: why?

Jake: cause I'm a wolf.

Noah: cool!

Nessie: he was already planning on coming jake!

Noah: yeh J

Jake: why?

Nessie: he wanted to meet you

Jake: ohh ok J

Nessie: btw, you are still my one and only!

Jake: aww thx nessie bear!

Noah: *vomits onto screen* that is the most mushiest stuff I have ever heard! Yuck!

Jake: yeh, well if you don't like it then get out of the competition ;)

Noah: NEVER!! I will fight to the death! (jk, nessie. A broken arm will do just fine!

Nessie: we're leaving tmo, ok?

Jake: k! cant wait to see you! Love you! Miss you! Want you! *kiss*

Nessie: *kisses Jake back*

Noah: *kisses Nessie on cheek*

Jake: *slaps Noah's face and shoves him away* rofl!

Noah: *pushes jake into lake* hahahah!

Nessie: while you two are "fighting" I'm going to bed.

Noah: nite babe!

Jake: hey I was gonna say that!

Noah: you snooze, you looze…byee

_**(Chat room message: Noah and Nessie **_have left the coversation_**)**_

Jake: why am I always in the middle??

_**(Chat room message: Jake **_has logged out_**)**_


	16. Chapter 16: Homecoming

Chapter 16: Homecoming

I looked out the window of my compartment on the plane. Aro had sent Noah and me home first class with the promise that I would soon return to visit him. I promised I would. Sipping the Cranberry Ginger Ale that I had bought, I held Noah's hand. After a few moments, Noah began to chuckle.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him, as he sighed and moved his head pillow. Noah didn't respond for awhile. Then, he grabbed my face gently and looking into my eyes with his own sea-blue ones, he kissed me. It was a sweetly sensitive kiss. But in a way, this kiss was somehow made painful by the fact that in a few short hours, we would be arriving in Forks, Washington, and unless Jake was not there, I would be getting off the plane and immediately crossing to him. This means that I would have to leave Noah alone. Just then, my Blackberry Pearl chirped. It was a long text from my mom.

HOW ARE YOU NESSIE? ARE YOU CLOSE TO HOME? WE ALL MISS YOU, JAKE INCLUDED. WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU BRINGING HOME SOMEONE?! : S ANYWAY, YOU MADE JAKE CRY! 

BUT WE STILL LOVE YOU AND ROSALIE AND ALICE HAVE BOUGHT YOU SOME STUFF!

CRAP, I WAN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT!

Hugs and kisses,

BELLA

P.S. IS THIS "NOAH" GUY CUTE! GIVE ME DETAILS!

Noah read the text over my shoulder. "Your boyfriend cried?!" he asked. "I wouldn't have, I'd be proud to have competition!" I laughed.

"Yeah, Jake is a big softy," I reply. "He's never failed to show his emotions. At least, not to me." Noah pondered this for a while and then pulled me into a hug. 

"I don't ever want to leave your side," he murmured into my ear, giving me shivers throughout my body. _Why would I want to give up feeling like this? _I thought, relishing the ways my body reacted to Noah's simple touches. I loved him. But I also loved Jake. And I WAS Jake's imprint. I was HIS. I went back to looking out the window, which was getting pelted on by the rain shower going on outside. _We shouldn't be flying right now. The pilots' should look for a place to land_, I though worriedly. I mean even though, if we started to crash, I could just pull Noah out of the plane and land to safety, I was still scared.

I nestled into Noah because he was warm and I, for some reason, felt extremely cold all of a sudden. He smiled at me and put his arm around me. I quickly fell asleep.

Two hours later, I was being awakened by a flight attendant. _Where was Noah? _I thought, looking around. Suddenly, I realized that I had to go to the bathroom. Getting up, I walked to the door of the built-in bathroom on the plane. The tiny sign on the door said "VACANT", so no one was inside. I opened the door and almost screamed, but it came out as a gasp instead. Noah was standing in the bathroom, with one hand on the sink. "Noah," I whispered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Noah smiled and took my hand.

"I am going to prove to you that when we get off this plane, you and I will be staying together," he answered. He pulled me close. He started to lean in, his hands wrapping around my waist. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then kissed me, ever so slightly tracing my lips with his tongue. It felt like fireworks went off. I pressed myself against him, feeling every muscle in his chest. He tickled me and I smiled. I dared not laugh. "That was nice," Noah said huskily.

He reached over to lock the door, which had been opening and closing ever so slightly. Coming back over to me, he started to take his shirt off, encouraging me to help him. Once off, I had to restrain myself from dropping my jaw. If it was possible, he was hotter than Jake. His body was like pulsing rock. His muscles were expanding and contracting with anticipation. I started to trace his chest out with my fingertips, which made his skin feel like fire under my hands. Noah shivered and grabbed my fingers.

"Enough of that," he said, in a voice that was barely audible, his voice was so husky. It was cute that I made him feel like that. Putting my hands on his waist, Noah hopped up onto the counter. He then tried to unbutton my shirt, kissing me at the same time. Once my shirt was unbuttoned, he grabbed my bra strap and started to play with it, making it longer and shorter.

"Stop it!" I shout-whisper. "They have to be a certain length, or else my bra doesn't work properly!" Noah laughed.

"Fine, I'll stop. But that doesn't mean that you and I won't be able to continue this, right?"

I thought about that. Then I smirked and simply said "We'll see…." Putting my shirt back on, adjusting my strap and doing up the buttons, I stalked out of the bathroom. 10 minutes later, Noah walked out and joined me back in our seats. "What took you so long?" I asked him, looking behind me at the bathroom door. Noah started laughing under his breath, he was shaking. "I was trying to make my boner go back down," he finally said. We both broke into laughter, much to the annoyance of the other passengers. Then, we got kicked out by the flight attendants into second class. _Oh well_, I thought. _We get off at Forks in 5 minutes_. No matter what happened with Noah and I when we got off the plane, I was not going to forget what just happened on it.


	17. Chapter 17: Refreshing

_Chapter 17: Refreshing_

_The plane touched down and I knew that no matter what I did, I would hurt someone very close to me. _

_"Jacob, stop fidgeting," I heard Bella chide Jake. I looked for him, and spotted him immediately. It wasn't hard. He was very tall, and he definitely stood out. Noah put his hand in mine and walked down the hallway with me. _

_"Do you think that my life is screwed as of this point?" he asked me. I looked up at him. He had very romantic eyes. Eyes that always had a bit more tenderness in them then Jake's. Even though I had only met Noah a week ago, his presence in my life had completely disoriented the way I had come to live. It was as if I had been in a personal bubble and Noah had burst it. Jarring me out of my reality. _

_"Noah, your life was screwed the moment you fell in love with me," I giggled. As we were coming out of the hallway, Carlisle and Esme spotted us. They started walking over. The conversation that Edward and Emmett had been having quickly died down and they followed Carlisle and Esmes' trail to where Noah and I were standing. Edward did not smile but Emmett started grinning from ear to ear. Rosalie and Alice, who had been beside a kiosk looking at purses, were now walking over to the rest of my family. Bella and Jasper however, were still in conversation. _

_"Renesmee, sweetheart," Esme greeted me, hugging me briefly. Carlisle followed suit. Then, they both looked Noah over. The corners of Esme's mouth curved up slightly, while Carlisle quickly grasped Noah's hand and shook it warmly. _

_"Hello, Noah Rivers," Carlisle started. "My name is Carlisle. This is my lovely wife, Esme. We are Nessie's grandparents and the hosts of the home that you will be staying in while you are here." Rosalie and Emmett quickly came to Noah's other side. Rosalie looked downright angry, but she wore an angelic smile. Emmett was still grinning. Esme quickly whispered something into Rosalie's ear that was not heard by Noah. _

_"Be nice to him, Rose. Restrain yourself from saying any rude comments." Then, they headed back over to where Alice, Edward, Jasper and Bella were standing; Jacob was looking at us, monitoring Noah's behaviour. _

_Chuckling, Emmett wrapped Noah in a man-hug. "Hey dude, my name is Emmett. I'm one of Nessie's uncles and if you so much as even hurt her a little in __ANY__ way, you will have me to deal with," was his introduction to Noah. Noah responded with an "Understood, sir," and turned to Rosalie. _

_"And, how are you, pray tell, related to Nessie?" he asked her, obviously not paying attention to her body language. Rosalie's face behind her smile was the face of our kind when we hunt. The obvious restraint that she was putting out could be seen in all her features. But, sucking in a breath, she held out her hand. _

_"I'm Nessie's aunt. My name is Rosalie Hale. I just wanted you to know outright, sorry but, I do not like you, will not like you, and never will like you. You will be under my constant eye and do not think that I won't know if you do something to hurt her. Just like what my husband said, you will deal with me if you make her unhappy." She took a step toward Noah, her eyes still looked welcoming, but she was no longer smiling. After glaring at him for a few moments, she went angelic. "Toodles, human," she whispered and, grabbing Emmett's hand, she walked away. Being dragged behind her, Emmett was still facing us. He winked at me, and then turned his head to face the direction that he was walking. _

_"Well, that was heartfelt," Noah said sarcastically. I elbowed him, gently, in the ribs. You're complaining already and you haven't even met my other uncle and aunt, my parents or Jacob,_ I told him through my thoughts. Noah looked down at me. "Do I want to?" he questioned. My answer was grabbing his hand and pulling him over to my family. Finally ending their conversation, Alice, Edward, Bella and Jasper slowly came over. Jacob was still standing, waiting patiently.

"Noah Rivers. I like that name," Alice greeted Noah, beaming her best smile at him. She made a person feel so welcome, even I could feel it. Noah was relaxing. Or maybe it was Uncle Jasper, who I could see was concentrating on Noah. "My name is Alice; I am Renesmee's second aunt. The more fashionable of the two." At this, Rosalie hissed and Esme laughed. "I see you've already met her and Emmett. They've also probably told you that they want the best for her. That same message goes double for me. Just because I'm small, does not been I'm not capable of defending myself or my family." She gave a small growl that shocked Noah. Then, turning away, she kissed Jasper on the cheek, and joined Emmett, who was reenacting something bizarre. But, Jasper's hug around me made me forget that. I immediately felt a wave of love wash over me.

"Jasper Hale. Pleasure to meet you," he firmly shook Noah's hand. "I'm not going to say much. Just this: same message, same punishment. End of story. Have a nice time with us and with her, and don't take my room when you have to bunk in." Releasing Noah's hand, Jasper kissed me on the cheek, and walked over to Jacob who was murmuring to himself. Probably ways to introduce himself that were not stupid.

"Noah, I'm pleased to introduce my parents, Edward and Bella. They are the most important people in my life. Daddy, this is Noah," I made the necessary introduction. Edward put a hand on Noah's shoulder.

"I shall formally introduce myself. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen; this is my gorgeous wife Isabella Marie Cullen. We know how to deal with humans; we've gone to school with them. I can read minds; I can read yours right now. You think I'm very scary. Now your thinking "How in the hell did I know what you were thinking?" Now your thinking "Stop reading my mind, I hate it." So I'm stopping. But we both know how to deal with humans who are being annoying.'

"I will warn you, I have killed humans before. And just because I have 7 other vampires trying to hold me back and a werewolf (possibly), does not mean that I will restrain from killing you. I will now let my wife introduce herself. Be polite, love," he added, and then taking his hand of Noah's shoulder, he too walked over to Jacob and started to talk with him.

Looking after her husband, my mother, Bella, smiled. "Hi, Noah. Welcome to Forks, Washington," she greeted. "I am Nessie's mother. I hope you had a pleasant flight. I trust that with Nessie, you can't have been too bored. She is very talkative and can't sit still." Noah looked at me and winked. At that moment, I looked over at my father. Edward's face had gone very tight. He hissed.

"Noah, stop thinking about it," I whispered. As soon as Noah stopped, my dad's face relaxed. But he looked at me, eyebrows raised. He mouthed words at me. _Is what he just thought true? _I quickly looked down. Then, I nodded. When I looked up, Edward was telling Jasper, so fast though, that Jacob couldn't hear.

"Noah, are you hungry? Esme, Alice and I have made some pizza and spaghetti for you and Nessie back at the house. After you eat, Nessie will show you to your room." To me she whispered "Carlisle and Esme's room." I nodded. That would be ok with them.

Finally, Jake walked over. His hands were in the back pockets of his jeans, and he was slouched down; either because he was shy or trying to meet Noah's eye level. "Hey, Nessie." I practically just died. I almost fell.

"Hey Jacob. I missed you," I told him quietly. It seemed like everyone was watching Jacob's and Noah's reactions to me and each other. Closing the small distance between us, I brushed my hand through his hair. "You definitely need another hair cut. Just a trim, though." I advised, looking into his brown eyes, then at the rest of his face. It was angelic and innocent; the kind of look all boys of 16 should have. His face never changed from that angelic look. Even when he was angry; his eyes still bore the pure innocence that was Jacob Black.

"Do I really need to get it cut?" Jake grimaced, then winked. I laughed and nodded my head quickly and enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you should."

"Hello, Jacob. My name is Noah Rivers, though you probably know that by now. I was born in Italy, but I have gotten rid of my accent at school. So I have the accent that you do. I met Nessie through Aro, because I was his new secretary. I fell in love with Nessie and I know that you are in love with her too. I can not imagine prettier girl in my life.'

"So far, I have seen no other pretty girls to Nessie's standards, even the girls in her family. I do ask you though, that if we are to compete, that you are not allowed to use your werewolf strangth on me, if the competition is physical. That would rude and unfair. So, are we agreed?" Noah held out his hand, and Jake shook it. Jake's smile widened.

"You have a nice handshake there, Rivers. The same one as a 5 year old girl." Then he took off, human speed with Noah running after him.

"Come back here! Dude!"

They started to play tag, I guess. Jake would make sure that he was always two steps ahead of Noah. "Ha, you missed!" Jake yelled, when Noah tried to get him around the middle. Noah cursed loudly.

"I'll kick your butt so bad, there will be nothing left!" Noah cried. Jake snorted.

"Yeah ok, whatever. In your dreams!" Jake yelled. He started to sprint back to us. "Whoever wins the race gets to have Nessie! Which is me! Ha ha, sucker!" He was about 150 feet away from us. But all of a sudden, Noah started to get faster. Throwing his head back, he started to sprint really hard. Soon, he was a foot behind Jacob. "How are you so fast?" Jake panted; still going human speed.

"I'm a sprinter. I almost made it to the Olympics last year," Noah answered, he wasn't panting at all. The two boys were about 10 feet away. And…

They reached me at exactly the same time.

"That was bullshit!" Jake yelled. "I should have been running circles around you."

"Yeah; well too bad," Noah replied.

"Come on people, its time to go home!" Jake, Noah and I looked. Carlisle and Esme were leading the family to the exit already. "Nessie, you and Noah have got to be starving by now!"

"Ok, coming!" I called, and I started to walk over. But then, a thought stopped me where I was.

"Hey, Mom? Can I go for a walk with Jacob? I'll be back by 10 pm. Please?" I pleaded. My mom looked at me, and I could tell that she wasn't going to refuse.

"Alright. You can go. Jake? BACK BY TEN, OK? NO excuses." My mom told Jake and I simultaneously.

"Hey can I come?" I heard Noah ask. Esme had put her hand on his shoulder and was steering him out the door.

"They don't so much walk, as run about 50-60 km p/hour," I heard Emmett tell him, while the others were in fits of small chuckles. "And they may hunt on the side." His face filled with chagrin, Noah reluctantly let himself be pulled along by Esme and Carlisle. "But now, you can the pizza all to yourself," Emmett said. Noah smiled a little at this. As they all left through the door, Jake and I were walking hand in hand down the hallway. We turned to go out the door that took people to the actual airplane runways. We started to sprint, getting faster and faster. Zipping across the runways, Jake and I jumped into the forest.

"Wait here," Jake told me and lept into the bushes. _It's just like old times,_ I thought as Jake was coming back out. _It's just like old times._

**Author's Note: This is NOT the end of the book. Please R & R and give me ideas on what to write next.**

**Love you all and thanks!**

**-Sammye lol xox**


	18. Chapter 18: Cherry Trees

**Chapter 18: Cherry Trees**

**Jake reached the meadow before me, but only just. After he phased, he walked over and stood in front of me. The colour of his eyes, the beautiful dark brown, almost black eyes, were staring directly into mine. I shivered at the intenseness. Jake dropped is eyes for a second.**

"**Nessie, are you cold? Put my coat on." He shrugged out of his coat and put it over my shoulders. Ignoring the fact that the coat reeked of his dog scent, I focused on what a sweet gesture Jake just did for me. I was warm again in a few seconds, but I decided to fake it so that I could hold onto the coat. **

"**Thanks, Jake; that was really sweet" I said, putting my arms through the sleeves. It was way too big. I felt like I was a little girl trying on Bella's clothes to play dress-up. He walked over to me and started to do up the buttons. "What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to shoo his hands away. It didn't work though. When he was done, he held my wrists so that my hands couldn't undo the buttons. Jake stepped back a bit, and looked at me; he was checking me out.**

"**Nessie, you look hot with my jacket on; you make it sexy," he whispered to me, then pulled me close. "You should keep it and wear it everywhere." I felt like blushing, but I obviously couldn't. **_**Damn! And I thought I loved being a full vampire! **_**I thought. So instead, I put my arms around his neck. And just as the setting sun shone on me through the trees, I kissed Jake. A current of small sparks immediately went through my body and I moved a step closer to Jake. The hand that was at the back of my neck moved up into my hair and the one that was on the small of my back pulled me even closer still. **

**Jake started to go down on his knees, grabbing my hands and pulling me down with him. As we knelt on the grass, we opened our eyes. The stars were out. Jake looked at his cell phone. "It's only 8:00 pm, we still have 2 more hours. Watcha wanna do?" I looked at him. "Never mind, I know the answer," he told me. Then, he pulled me onto his lap, his lips pressed against mine. One of his hands held me onto his lap, the other was in my hair again, pushing me closer to him. **

"**Jake, can we stop for a second? I need to breathe," I asked. I looked down. The jacket had come off and my shirt. My bra had hearts on it. Jake let me get up, and started handed me my shirt and his jacket. "I didn't say I was finished," I murmured, after a few moments. Jake quickly threw the clothes back down. **

"**This isn't comfy enough. Do you want to get a room?" he asked me. I looked at him. **

"**Why would I need a room? Can't we go to your house?" **_**Oh my god! He just asked to get a room! Oh my god!**_

**Jake grimaced. "No, see, umm…Paul and my sister Rachel are kinda there already. And when he's there I can't go in the house even though he is in my pack because…"-he drew in a breath, then continued-"I might see something that I don't want to see; that could potentially scar me for life." **

**I nodded and tried to say something but my giggles were coming too fast. **

"**So, option 1) we stay here, Option 2)stop and go back to my house or Option 3)get a room. Right?" I asked, resting my elbows on my knees and my hands cupped my chin. **

**Jake looked at me. "Did you want to stop?"**

"**Um…I don't know?" I replied. Jake laughed at my expression. "What? A girl can't know if she wants to do it in the woods?" I asked, frustrated. **

"**It's not the woods, it's the meadow," he corrected, still shaking with laughter. "And you should be able to tell."**

"**Well, I can't…so there!" I told him, pouting. My arms crossed in front of my still almost-bare chest and I realized he still had my shirt beside him. "Can I have my shirt now?" I asked him, reaching down to get it. Jake snatched it though, and started to run away with it. **

"**Come get it! Catch me if you want it!" he called from the other side of the meadow. **

"**No!" I yelled. "You come here! I can't run in a bra, skinny jeans and high heels ok? I'd look like a jogger without a sports bra!" Jacob's next answer surprised me. **

"**I know!" His eyes glinted and he walked closer to me. He was about 10 feet from me now. "Can you at least try to get it?"**

"**You are a sick pervert, but yes; I will try to get it," I conceded. Then, I moved into a crouch, tensed up my muscles, and sprinted directly into Jake. As I shoved into him, he hit the ground; and putting one foot on his chest to pin him down, I grabbed my shirt out of his hand. **

"**Nessie, no fair!" he whined, trying to get up. I was completely standing on his chest with my high heels on. He couldn't get up. As I was putting on my shirt, I felt him grab my ankles. "Up you go," he said. Before I could ask what he meant, he tossed me into the air. As I was going up, I pulled my shirt over my head. I looked down. I was about 50 feet off the ground. Jacob was standing up. **

**Falling through the air, I awaited the feel of earth beneath my feet, but that didn't happen. Jake caught me around my waist and gently picked up my legs from underneath me; carrying me princess style. **

"**Thank you, kind sir," I said in my princess voice. "You may put me down now." But he didn't. Instead, he bent over and picked up his jacket with one hand, gave it to me and carried me the rest of the way home.**

**---**

"**Oh my gosh, she's home already? It's not even 9:30 pm! Something must've happened," Rosalie was saying. "That dog probably tried to kiss her again. God, if he hurts her I will personally rip him to pieces."**

"**Uh, yeah about the whole rip me to pieces thing?" Jake said as he stepped in the doorway behind me. "I would like to see you try, Blondie."**

"**Stupid Fido," she muttered, walking out of the room. "And what reeks?" She yelled. "Honestly, it smells like there are hundreds and hundreds of the mutt in this house! Ugh!" Then, passing through the room again, she walked out the back door. **

"**Emmett? Where are you? Have you seen the flea collar in the shed?" **

"**No, babe, I haven't seen it! Why? Is the dog here again?"**

"**Yes." What she said after that was too low for even me to make out.**

"**Jake, my man! Dude, ok that Noah guy? He is so lame! He is a human, and you'd think that that'd be cool, but its so not, ok? That guy is so not right for you, niece of mine! Jake will do." Emmett had opened the door and walked in, clapping Jake on the back. **

"**Do you want to keep the jacket? I won't need it," Jake whispered in my ear. I looked up at him.**

"**It's you favourite jacket," I protested. "Are you sure?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, then yes."**

"**Okay."**

"**Hey, Emmett. Where is Noah?" I asked looking around.**

"**He's over there playing Twister with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and your mother. Your dad is the move caller. I wanted to call but they wouldn't let me."**

"**Yeah, because you would make it perverted. And where is Uncle Jasper?"**

"**I don't know, probably in there with everyone else. Now, I need to go get my Rosie. Rose?!" And with that, he bounded out the door. "Rose?"**

**We walked into the room which everyone had been playing Twister in. Now they were all playing Monopoly. Weirdos. I looked at Jake, put a hand on his cheek and repeated my thought. Jake nodded. **

"**I agree, love."**

**Everyone looked up. "Wanna play?" Alice asked; beaming.**

"**Sure, I guess," Jake and I said in unison.**

**We sat down.**

**---**

**Later, after Monopoly was finished; Jake, myself, Mom and Dad headed back to the cottage in the woods. Noah was reluctant to stay, but when he saw the huge bed in Carlisle and Esme's room, he was happy. He deemed it 'soft enough' and happily sat down on it. **

"**Jake, I have something I want to read to you," I asked him when we were sitting on the steps outside. Mom and Dad were inside watching t.v. "Come up to my room, it's written in my notebook." Walking through the house, Jake looked around. Though he'd been in here before, it was usually through the bedroom window so he didn't see the rest of the house. Once we got in my room, Jake sat down on my big beanbag chair, and rested his head on his arm. **

**I quickly looked through my notebook for the poem and read:**

**Cherry Trees**

**Most girls want a man she can just**

**Unfold when she needs him**

**Then they'll fold him up again without a second thought**

**But I want to be the roadmap for you**

**That when unfolded**

**Can never be folded quite the same way**

**Again**

**I want to be the singer to a song**

**A song that our two hearts sing**

**Together, as one rhythmic beat**

**Perfectly in time**

**Most girls want a man that can just unfold when she needs him**

**They'll fold him back up in due time**

**But you and I will still be together**

**Our hearts still beating**

**A melodic tune**

**For the world to hear**

**This tune will carry out to the mountains **

**The mountains that for so long, people have tried to conquer**

**To reach the top and shout "We are in love!"**

**But we are already there**

**Holding hands and looking into the sunset**

**Not saying a word**

**Just you and I**

**Together**

**One day we will descend this mountain**

**But as we are content here at its summit**

**Where peace and love reign**

**We shall stay here for quite sometime**

**Perhaps forever**

**And when the people of love eternal**

**Long after we are gone to heaven**

**Will reach the summit of this mountain**

**And they will find two cherry trees**

**Standing side by side**

**Gently swaying in the wind**

**And they will know that the trees are us, in spirit**

**And that love grows and stays together**

**Just like the cherry trees**

**After I was done, Jake just looked stunned. "That was amazing," he whispered. "Can I have a copy of that? My dad would like to read it. He treats you like a second daughter, so he'd love to have it on the fridge." I nodded and ripped it out of the notebook binding. **

"**It was my pleasure to write it," I said, handing it to him. I then kissed him on the cheek. "Just so you know; though, Jake…I will kill you if you ever make me run in my bra again." He laughed. Just then, Edward came in. **

"**YOU DID WHAT?!"**

**Jake turned pale, the colour drained out of his cheeks. "It was just a joke, Cullen. You don't have to worry about it."**

"**AM I TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER TOPLESS?" was my dad's frustrated and angry response.**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**GOOD FOR YOU, MUTT!" Emmett yelled, running past the door.**

"**Emmett--how did you get in?" my dad asked.**

"**Well, it's not like Bella hates me or anything so she let me in because we can hear your yelling from the house and when I heard the topless part, I ran over." Emmett had a grin from ear to ear. **

"**Renesmee! How could you almost do it with Fido?" Rosalie burst in, followed by Jasper and Alice, who was fixing Jasper's hair because it was a little messy from the run over.**

"**He's a good kisser Rosalie!" I protested.**

"**Oh.. that's why. That answer is simple enough."**

"**Yeah, that's why your aunt likes me so much," Emmett said, putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. Aunt Rose turned and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she turned back to all of us.**

"**Do you two want to go hunting with us?" Rosalie asked Alice and Jasper.**

"**Sure. Besides, I think the parents need to talk with Nessie and Jake." Alice kissed me on the cheek goodbye and they ran out the door. The moment they left, my mom and dad immediately sat down on my two wooden chairs that I had in the corner of my room beside my purple computer.**

"**Jake, what are your intentions toward Renesmee?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes, Jake. What are your Intentions towards our daughter?" Bella said simply.**

"**Well, I would like to ask her to marry me again. Properly this time. Not over MSN." Jaske whispered, taking my hand. "Nessie, will you marry me?"**

"**Um…yes," I murmured. **_**YES, I'M GETTING MARRIED TO JACOB! **_**Then, he kissed me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS STILL NOT THE END, BUT I NEED MORE R&R PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19: Planning

Chapter 19: Planning

"Oh my gosh! It's going to be a-mah-zing! We are going to get flowers, decorations, food, cake and then we'll get your wedding dress followed by--" I am pleased to introduce once again my Aunt Alice, who never fails to wake me up in the morning.

"Wait, what?" I groaned, propping myself up onto my pillows. I looked at my alarm clock. "it's only 8 am, why are you waking me up?"

Alice gave me a look like I was crazy. "We need to get your wedding stuff. After all, you are getting married." Then, she looked at me hand and grabbed my ring finger.

"Where's the ring? I know he proposed to you so why is there no ring? WHERE IS IT?" she frantically started searching my dresser drawer, my night stand, my other hand; anywhere that someone would put an engagement ring. "WHERE IS IT?" she said again, turning around and looking at me, almost fury in her eyes.

"Calm down. Jake did propose to me, but he didn't have the ring with him last night. So, stop planning the wedding already when I haven't even gotten the ring." I felt frustrated already. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure, honey. I'll just tell Jake that you're still asleep." At human pace, she started to walk towards my bedroom door.

"What? Jake's here? Now? And I am STILL in my PYJAMAS? Why didn't you tell me? I have to get ready. Tell him that I will be down in a minute." I shooed her out of my room. After that, I vampire-speed ran over to my closet. I grabbed a black tang-top, my red strapless top to go over it and my light blue apple-bottom skinny jeans.

Getting that done, I quickly painted by toenails, blew the nail polish dry and put on my black wedge sandals. Putting on a necklace, I ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Then, I brushed my hair, 100 strokes each section, so that it would shine the way Jake liked it.

Pronouncing myself done, I slid down the railing. "Mom, where's Jake?"

"He's out by the tire swing a few kilometers past the meadow. He says he has a surprise for you," Bella answered. I looked into my mom's eyes. They were filled with love and sadness.

"It's not like I'm leaving here. I'm twenty minutes down the highway." I told her, trying to give her some confidence.

"I'm so happy for you, that's all," she murmured. And if she were still capable of tears, she would've burst out crying. Giving me a quick hug, she held open the door for me and I went to go find Jake. Going in the direction of the meadow, running really fast, I almost bumped into Uncle Emmett, who was practice fighting with Uncle Jasper, Dad and Aunt Rosalie. As he put Uncle Jasper into a headlock, Emmett looked up at me.

"Hey! Congratulations on getting engaged!" he yelled at me before getting flung to the ground by Uncle Jasper. He had broken free and had pushed Emmett to the ground. Then, Jasper looked up at me.

"My regards as well," he said, smiling at me. Then he returned to trying to beat Emmett, who had gotten back up and was trying to grab him round the middle. I looked at Dad and Rosalie. Edward was struggling to find the right words to say something, whereas Rosalie came right up to me.

"Thanks for making Fido my nephew in-law. Now you are going to smell like him all the time, you might even start to act like him!" She was mock-angry. "I'm only teasing. Truthfully, I like him a lot better than that Noah person." Then she went back to watching the fight, waiting for Edward to cue her in.

Then, as Emmett ducked out, became the referee and Rosalie started fighting with Jasper, my dad stepped forward. "Renesmee. I am so happy for you. You truly are not my little girl anymore," he whispered, and he kissed my forehead. "Now go get Jake! He is two kilometers north of here." Kissing him on the cheek and waving goodbye to the others, I took off. After only a few seconds, I spotted him.

He was wearing the same jean shorts, but he had actually decided to put a shirt on this time (much to my regret). He was also wearing some new running shoes because his other ones were ripped. "Hey, Jake. So, Bella said you had a surprise for me? Can I ask what it is?"

"Before I show you, can you come sit over here on the swing in front of me for a second?" he asked in reply. As I walked over to the swing and put my legs through the tire, Jake grabbed my waist and put his face in the curve of my neck. "Now, I have to ask you something," he murmured into my skin. I sighed and got an immediate shortness of breath.

"Yes?" I managed to choke out. He laughed at my reaction.

"Will you put on this ring as a symbol of our love?" Jake asked, grabbing my left hand. Out of his pocket, he took out a black velvet box. I opened it. Inside was a pink diamond, about the width of a nickel. Tiny white diamonds surrounded it. It was really beautiful. I couldn't speak, it was too breath taking.

I opened my mouth and tried to get words out, but the moment I did, I started to cry. I felt one of Jake's hands tighten around my waist, while the other was now holding the ring. Its box had fallen to the ground.

"Do your tears mean that you say yes?" he asked me, bashfully. I just nodded and let him slip the ring onto my finger. "So, it's . You are now my fiancée. Thank you for making me the happiest werewolf in the world," he whispered into my skin again. With the hand that had been around my waist, he tilted my chin to him, enveloping my lips with his. Softly. Sweetly. After the kiss was broken, I looked down at my left hand, the one that now had the accessory of a engagement ring.

"I can't believe this." My voice cracked, and I swallowed. "Jake, I love it. Scratch that. I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I asked you to marry me," he chuckled, putting both his arms on my shoulders and started to push me on the swing.

"But what about Noah? What will he think?"

"Edward and Carlisle drove him back to the airport last night after explaining to him that Jacob proposed to you. He kind of knew that he couldn't compare to a werewolf anyway. Before he left though, he told me that truthfully, he just wanted to get away from Alec and the rest of the Volturi for a while. He didn't actually love you."

"So, he used me?" I asked him, my head clouding in confusion.

"Pretty much," Jake answered. "But, hey. You've still got me, right?" He looked at me, a shimmer in his eyes.

"Yes…I have you. Forever and ever." He helped me get out of the swing and we started to walk back to the house, hand in hand. The rising sun behind the clouds cast our faint shadows in front. We looked really short, which I thought was impossible with Jake. After a few moments of playing shadow tag; because we are extremely juvenile, I had to warn him about something.

"Jake, by the way…Alice has already started to plan our wedding, so we have to reel her in or its going to look like Mom's wedding." I had seen pictures of all the bows and lights and Bella and Edward smiling and dancing. It was very, very overdone to prefection.

"I kinda liked your mom's wedding. It was fun." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?"

"Because I got to crash it," Jake answered. He started to shake with laughter. "Come on, I smell breakfast." As soon as he said that, my mom called for me to come back to the house.

"COMING!" I called back. Then, after Jake phased, I kneeled onto his back and we ran back to the house, beating Uncle Emmett, who was trying to beat Jasper and Rosalie. Dad was already ahead of us and we almost beat him.

"Oh and just so you know, we WILL continue wedding plans AFTER breakfast," Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme called out the kitchen window.

Great…

**Authors note: This is the third last chapter, I think..**


	20. Chapter 20: A few surprises involving

**Chapter 20: A few surprises including Cinderella on crack **

**And a drunk Marilyn Monroe**

"**Too poofy," Bella complained. "Also, it makes you look really fat." I looked at Alice, hoping that she would give me some positive feedback. **

"**Honey, your mom is right. Go back in and change. You look like Cinderella on crack."**

**I, Alice, Bella, Esme and Rosalie were in Amanda's Wedding Boutique, obviously trying on wedding dresses for me. This was my 20th**** dress in this store (we had already gone to five other stores) and I was already being fed up with trying them all on. My very first dress I had hated as soon as it was on me and off the hanger. **

**Aunt Rosalie had her input as well, saying that it was not traditional looking enough and that I needed something somewhat classy yet it had to scream "Renesmee." Whatever my style was, ugh. **

"**Come on, let me help you. God, these dresses are puffy," Aunt Rosalie huffed, dragging me into the change room. Right before she closed the curtain, I could see Alice and Bella already having another 10 dresses in their arms. **

**After helping me shimmy out of the dress, Aunt Rosalie hung it up on the hanger and was already helping me get the next dress on. We were looking at strapless wedding dresses for me because the straps bothered me. Therefore, it went on quickly and as she was helping me smooth it out, all I could feel was the richness of the silk fabric that made the dress. **

**Stepping into the stilettos that came with the dress, I instantly felt like a proper bride, getting all dressed up. I mean who wouldn't if you were in $987 shoes and a dress that was probably more than 6 times that price. **

**Surrounded by all the dresses, it was as if my whole world came to this one focal point. **_**My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am marrying Jacob Black in a year! **_**It was almost too good to be true. **

**Convinced that I did not look horrible in this dress, I walked out from behind the curtain. Immediately, everyone in the store stared at me. **_**Good stares or bad stares? **_**I wondered, as I saw some girls put their hands to their mouths, gasping. **

"**How do I look?" I asked Esme, who was obviously bursting to say something.**

"**Honey, you look gorgeous," she whispered. "Like a princess, only more fairy tale-ish somehow." Walking up to me, she put both her hands on my shoulders. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." **

"**It's ok, Mom. I'll be fine." I told her. Sometimes it was annoying that I had to call her 'Mom' in public because Bella and I looked the same age and pretended to be my sister. "So…Bella, Alice, Rosalie; what do you think of this dress?"**

"**I think you should look in the mirror, Ness," Rosalie encouraged. Taking me away from Esme, she pushed me in front of the mirror. My jaw immediately dropped.**

"**Is that me?" I wondered aloud. What was looking back at me couldn't possibly be me. The girl in the mirror was a vision. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious, because everyone was staring at me because they liked what they saw.**

"**Yes, it is, sis of mine," Uncle Emmett walked into the store. "You look beautiful, Nessie."**

"**Thanks, Emmett. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Jake," I accused, putting my hands on my hips.**

"**I thought I would come see how you girls are doing," he replied. "Hey, Rose."**

"**Hello, brother dear. So, where are the others? Did you leave Edward and Jasper alone with the weirdos," she said. **

"**Hey, one of those weirdos **is my fiancé," I warned, though not seriously. I knew they were just joking. 

"Yep. I totally ditched them and immediately started blocking thoughts so that Edward didn't find out where I was going. Right now, I am thinking of ways of how to cook ravioli with pesto sauce. Hey, mom," he greeted Esme after he was done his explanation. 

"Hello Emmett. Tell me, where is your father?"

"As far as I know, he's back at the house. He was with us for a while and then he went somewhere."

"Hello? Can we get back to the main focal point please? Nessie, how do you like this dress?" Aunt Alice broke in. You could tell that she wanted my input. 

"I really like it because it has a really, really faint tint of pink in it and it has the sequins from the waist down to the hem, except it kind of pans out. It fits me really well and it comes with these stilettos, which are totally helping my legs look amazing. And I think it captures the essence of me."

"I agree," Amanda says, coming over to us. Even though she was only thirteen, she was an amazing dress designer. She was also a good mechanic. "Hey, Alice," she greets, walking over to her and giving her a hug. 

"Hey, Amanda…so I think this is her dress." Alice urges, grabbing Amanda's arm. 

"I told you to call me Mandy. I don't like Amanda. It's so…blech!" 'Mandy' comes back over to me and starts to fit my dress. Then, she pauses. "This will be your dress right?"

"For sure," I enthused. I couldn't believe this. I was getting the most beautiful dress in the world and it was for MY WEDDING! I giggled.

"Is something funny?" 'Mandy' ask me, stopping the fitting, looking up at me. 

"No, it's just me being really excited. Sorry," I mumbled, clasping my hands in front of me. Bella looks at me. 

"Really, Nessie, you look gorgeous." She comes over and sweeps my hair into a high ponytail. "And if you had this hair wrapped up in a matching silk band, it would definitely complete this ensemble." Then, she went off to look for silk hair ties. I swear, hanging out more with Alice now that she was a vampire has changed shopping instincts with my mother. 

"Mom, can Rose and I leave?" Emmet pleaded. "We want to go for a walk in the woods."

"As long as the three bears don't come and think that Rosalie is Goldilocks," Bella mutters. We all laugh. 

"NESSIE, WILL YOU PLEASE STAND STILL AND STOP LAUGHING!" Amanda warns me. " I almost stuck you with a pin."

"Sorry, I'll try not to move."

"Hey babe, do you mind if I and my opinions leave?" Rosalie asks me. Emmett already has her halfway to the door. 

"Not at all, I'll take pictures with my cell phone. Bye!" I consented, and they left, giggling. 

"Your family is very loving," a 40 year-old looking woman commented to us. 

"Thank you," Esme gushes, as if hearing comments like these for the first time. 

"You have NO idea.," she then adds as the woman walks away. I am tempted to laugh but then Amanda glares at me.

"The pin?" she reminds me. God, being still sucks. As Amanda told me to turn around, I heard my phone chirp, a text message. 

"Hey Bells? Can you get that for me?" I call. 

"Sure. Catch." She tosses it at me and I flip it open. 

To: Nessie

From: Jake

Hey, how's the shopping going? Shopping 4 tuxes really suxs. L

I must say some that I have tried on make me look very sexy.

Ily and I will ttys. 

3,

Jake

p.s. you definitely will look sexier than me ;)

"Ha ha," I singsong. "He can't find a tux." I quickly text him back.

To: Jake

From: Nessie

Hey Babee,

Srry about the bad luck about the tuxes, tho they sound sxy.

U r coming over 4 dinner 2nite?

-N 

p.s. I 3 u 2 J

"Aww," Alice coos.

"Bi-otch, don't read my text!" I squeal, trying to hide what I said. 

"Well, excuse me for living!" She huffed, walking back over to the chairs. Tossing the phone back to Bella, I asked Amanda if she was done fitting my dress. She said yes and then helped me get out of it in the change room. After carefully placing it back on the hanger and into its protective bag, we walked over to the cashier and purchased the dress. 

As we were walking away from the counter, another person walks out of another change room. She was obviously drunk, holding the arm of her mother, shouting to Amanda that she wanted the dress, which looked like Marilyn Monroe's famous white one. 

"Oh my god, that's Jessica Stanley," Alice, Bella and Rosalie curse in unison. "Let's go before she sees us." We quickly run out.

"Thank god," I exhale loudly as we leave the store. "I thought that I was never going find anything." Esme laughs and pats my back. 

"You did well, honey. The dress for mine and Carlisle's wedding took me two months to find. It was awful but in the end I did find my dress."

Suddenly, we spot the boys. "Quick, turn down this alley," Alice ducks in followed my the rest of us. "They can still smell us though. Nessie, can you tell Jake and the rest through text messages to have a holding-breath competition?" 

"Too late," Jake said, peeking into the alley, along with the pack and the boys in my family. "We found you. Gosh, pixie, you talk a lot."

"Welcome to our world," Jasper says. Followed by a "Hey, darling" to Alice.

"I heard that," she accuses, putting an arm through his. 

"Oops," he mutters, chuckling. 

Edward comes over to my mom. "Hello, love. How did the shopping go?" 

"Fine, Nessie got a dress. And it's really pretty."

"Can you tell me what it looks like?" Jake murmurs in my ear, trying to sound seductive. 

"NO!" I counter. In protest, Jake wraps his arms around my waist.

"Please?" he whines. "I'll do anything."

"No, Jake."

"Aww, man! I guess I'll just have to wait," he concedes sarcastically.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

Seth comes over. "Hey Nessie! Wanna go swimming?" He was pratically jumping up and down. "I know it's random, but I really want to go swimming and no one wants to go. Please?"

"Okay fine, but I have to go home and change first," I agree. "Race you all there." We all took off, jumping over the alley fence and running in all the backstreets. Jake and I were holding hands the whole time, laughing. We got to the house second. My dad beat us. "Daddy, why are you so fast? It's not fair," I pout. 

"It's because he's toned and lean and has flexible muscles," my mom explains, running and skidding to a stop at her husband's side. 

"If you mean it in the context that I am hoping you are saying it in, then thank you for the explanation. If you mean it in a dirty way then EWW!" 

"You can take it anyway you want it," Emmett chuckles, coming out of the forest with Rose. Their eyes are red so they actually did feed instead of just doing it. Huh, that's weird. 

"Emmett, don't," Esme warns, coming around the house. "I am your mother and I can ground you."

"Aww, mom. Why do you have to a be a party-pooper?" Emmett whines. 

"She's not a party-pooper, she is the woman who saved my life from your perverted attempts to poison my mind," I snap. Jake put his arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah Emmett, don't be so perverted. And be nicer to your mother," he teased, quickly ducking as Emmett makes a playful lunge towards him. "Missed me, sucka!"

"Damn it! I'll get you, mutt. I really will!" Emmett howled, running after Jake.

"Hey, guys! Can you stop please?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest.

"Sorry, honey!" Jake calls from the other side of the house. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I call back. 'We're going in the house."

"Okay! Give me five more minutes!" he answers. Then to Emmett he yells "Prepare to run out of puff old man!"

"Old man! Ha! Let's try you on for size!" Emmett retorts.

"Ugh. Men!" I moan as I clump into the couch. 

"We know exactly what you mean, dear," Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme chime in, and I laugh.

------------------------------------------------------A few days later-----------------------------------------------------

"Renesmee Cullen, wake up…time for school!" Bella called from the hallway. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:30am. Perfect. 

"Coming!" I slipped into my skinny jeans. "Mommy, are you coming with me?"

"Yes. I will be your step-sister and Edward is your twin brother. Alice will be our cousin. Now come on, get dressed and hurry up!" 

"I'm going, gawd!" I huffed, pulling on my new shirt that Alice had designed for me. It was white, but the graphic design was of a single rose floating on water. I pulled on my new black fitted sweater with my initials monogrammed into my sweater in gold thread and diamonds. After slipping into my black high heels (6 inches), I quickly brushed my hair and walked down the stairs with my new Louis Vuitton purse. 

"Morning, Grandpa," I chime to Carlisle. He was sitting on top of the kitchen table with a coffee in his hand. It wasn't being drunken though. 

"Morning, child. How are you?"

"Good. And how can you drink that stuff? It tastes vile!"

"I know, note how I am NOT drinking it," he chuckles before kissing my grandmother. "Morning, dear."

"Good morning, honey. You were amazing last---" Esme noticed I was there. "Renesmee, how are you darling? Would you like some breakfast?" She quickly changed the subject. Carlisle was still chuckling.

"Last what, Esme?" he asked her, putting a hand on her waist. I picked up the butter knife and started to spread butter on some toast. I still liked some human food. 

"Shut up! Nessie knows…I think," Esme replied.

"Yeah I know, I heard. It was so loud! Why can't you guys ever whisper? Any of you? Especially you and Dad?" I ask them and then Bella, whirling around with the butter knife still in my hand. 

"Whoah, Nessie. Put the knife down first of all," Edward says coming into the kitchen. "Lovely morning isn't it love?" he asks Bella.

"Yes. Now Nessie, for the answer to your question, its kinda hard to whisper." She turned away. "Honey, you have to get dressed," she chided Edward. 

"Fine, I'll go back up and change," he mutters and sprints human-speed up the stairs. 

"Mom, is Jake going to be coming too?" 

"Yes, actually. He is going to be posing as our adopted cousin or in other words, Alice's adopted brother."

"Why do we have all these stupid stories?"

"Because if we end up meeting anybody who knew the Cullens 10-20 years ago, we could match faces. But, since that won't happen because we are not going to Forks High."

"Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles Secondary School. It's much nicer." 

"'Kay. Love you, I'm gonna go over to Jake's house for an hour. You woke me up too early so I have to waste the time somehow. "

"Alright, but remind him that we are picking him up this morning. And take a muffin for Billy." She handed me a fruit muffin.

"Ok, bye mom!" I was already out the door. It only took me a three minute run to get to his house.

Knocking on the door, I realized that I was about to talk to my future father-in-law. Just then, the door opened and Jake was standing there in his boxers. 

"Hey, Nessie," he smiled, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I just got up as you can tell."

"Those look nice on you," I comment as he let me in. 

"They look even better off me," he whispered.

"Jake! Don't talk to my future daughter-in-law that way. You could scare her away. Morning, Renesmee!"

"Good morning, Billy. I brought you Mom's famous fruit muffins."

"Thanks, honey." I watched him take a bit as I sat down on the living room couch. "It's really good."

"It should be," Jake laughs. "They're bought from Walmart at 50 cents per muffin."

"Jake! That was my mom's secret!" I scoff, pretending to be upset.

"Well it's not anymore," Billy sighs. "Nessie, what time are Edward and Bella coming here?" 

"At 7:30 am, and its 6:00 am now."

"Great. Jake, can we go out on your new trampoline?"

"Sure. Race you." We got to the trampoline in a 100th of a second. I kicked my heels off and we leaped over the netting around the trampoline and landed on its flexible surface. "Nessie-," Jake stopped me from starting to bounce. "We need to be really gentle on the trampoline because we can easily break it ok?"

"'Kay, now can I bounce?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Sure, go ahead." 

"Thanks." As I started to bounce, Jake grabbed my hand. Together, we jumped about 100 feet into the air. "Higher, Jake, can we go higher?"

"Alright, come here." We land sitting on the trampoline. "If I stand up and you stand on my shoulders like a cheerleading move and when I jump, right before I start falling, I'll toss you up into the air so that you go really high!"

"Ok." Giving me a hand, I stood on his shoulders. He put a hand on each of my ankles and waited for me to say go. "Go, Jake." He jumped. We must've gone even higher than last time because now I can see all the way to MY driveway peaking out of the forest about 15 km down the road. 

"I'm letting go," Jake warned. Then, he quickly shifted his hands under my feet and pushed up. "Bye Nessie," he called going back down. The air that whooshed past me toward the ground was amazing. I went up an additional 60 ft. 

"Whee!" I yelled, starting to fall. When I knew I was about to hit the trampoline, I braced myself for its texture hitting me hard, but instead I stopped in mid-air. "What the hell?" I gasped, then I looked around. Turning immediately to the right, I saw that Jake was an inch away from me and when I looked down, he was holding me. "Thanks, babe," I cooed, snuggling my head into his chest. 

"No problem," Jake said, his voice booming from his chest. "Now, do you want me to carry you back to the house like this?"

"No, that's all right, I can manage," I responded, jumping out of his arms. As we human-pace walked to the house, the early morning sun came up, turning my skin into shimmering beauty. "Jake, have you found a tux yet?" I asked, trying to distract him from staring at the shimmer like he always did. 

"Not yet. I'm hoping I will soon though." It worked. Taking my right hand, he kissed my fingertips and then put his fingers through mine. "I'm trying to get a classic black one that looks good, but if I can't find something like that, would you like any specific colours?"

"Coloured tuxes? Um..I like blue and a blue tux would piss my dad off. He'd say it wasn't traditional. But then again-" I paused, looking into Jake's eyes. "What about us is traditional, here?" At that comment, Jake burst out laughing. 

"True, true...hang on," he finally said. "Let me catch my breath." 

"What about that fact is funny?" I asked him. I was irritated. 

"It's just the pure truth in that statement, it struck me as funny. That's all."

"Screw you, Jake," I muttered.

"Did Renesmee Carlie Cullen just utter an obsanity? A foul word?" Jake asked in mock-surprise.

"Shut up.." I giggled.

"ANOTHER ONE! Nessie, what am I going to do with you?" I grabbed his hands. 

"You can do whatever you want," I purred. Jake's face clouded with confusion. 

"I don't get it. Wait…Oh!" After a few seconds, he then added "Nessie, your dad would kill me…"

"No he wouldn't," I'd cut him off. When Jake opened his mouth to protest, I kissed him. What followed what the evolving of a simple, sweet kiss into a full-on make out session. 

"Jake, Nessie…Edward just called. They'll be here in two minutes! Get inside!" We quickly rushed in. Just then, I got a text from Edward

To: Nessie

From: Dad

Enjoy making a sexual innuendo, Nessie? We'll be there in 30 seconds. You better be on different sides of the couch when I come in or there will be consequences. 

Love,

Dad

"He's coming!" I whispered. Exactly as he said, 30 seconds later Edward pulled up with Bella and Alice. I kissed Jake quickly on the cheek and went to go open the door. "Morning again, Daddy! Hi Aunt Alice! Hi Mom!"

"Hi, honey. Are you and Jake ready to go?"

"I am when you are," Jake told me, coming up beside me with Billy. Billy shook Edward's hand. 

"So, you and I are going to be related?"

"It seems that way," Edward responded, putting his hand back in the pocket of his jacket. "And Jake will be my son-in-law. I never thought that would happen."

"Me neither," Jake and Billy said in unison. "Hey!" Then, Billy patted Jake on the back. "Have fun in school, son!"

"Yeah, yeah Dad. Sure!" Jake sighed and stepped out the door followed by Alice and Bella. Only Edward, Billy and I were left. 

"Dad, let's go!" I whined, pulling on his arm. "Bye Billy! Love you!"

"I love you too, Nessie. You are almost like a daughter to me. Have fun!"

"I will! Dad, let's go!"

"Fine Nessie. Goodbye Billy."

"Bye, Edward. You have fun too, ok?"

"I'll try, believe me." Then to me: "Come on Nessie. Let's start school."

As we pulled away, Billy waved at Jake and I. Right before we turned the corner though, I saw him get a tear in his eye. But when I asked Dad what he was thinking, he didn't answer me. Oh well, I'm off to school!


	21. Chapter 21: The Cliques

**Chapter 21: The Cliques**

"**Daddy, what are our last names?" I asked as we pulled up to the school. "I feel like a spy adopting a secret identity."**

"**Alice and Jake's last name is Wolfe and ours is Swan. Easy enough?"**

"**Oh yeah, my last name's a bird. Whoop-de-do!," I said with heavy sarcasm. **

"**There will be no sarcasm used in my car," Edward said jokingly.**

"**Hey! That was my maiden name missy and don't you forget it!" Bella warned me about what I had previously said.**

"**Sorry…" I mumbled. "Um.. what should I do if I smell really appetizing human blood?"**

**Aunt Alice answered me. "I'm going to be in all your classes so you can tell me if anything's wrong ok?" I smiled with reassurance. **

"**Ok, that's good. Jake, are you alone?"**

"**No. Edward's in half my classes and Bella's in my other half. Fun!"**

"**What did I just say?!" Edward growled. "There will be no sarcasm in my car!"**

"**Sorry….**_**sir**_," Jacob inflected. "I was just expressing my emotions."

"In your case dog, sarcasm is not an emotion, it is your lifestyle.'

"Shut up leech. Why are you harshing my mellow?"

"Yeah, dad. Lay off Jake for awhile." I put my hand on his shoulder gently and I sent him thoughts of all my happy memories with him flow through me. He relaxed.

"Now, Nessie, take a look at our new school," Bella encouraged. Turning away from my parents, I looked out the right window and my mouth opened in shock. Our new school (according to my new brochure) was built in 1799 and it used to be an asylum about 50 years ago. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I thought about those classrooms being used as prison cells for the mentally incompetent. The thought of being in those rooms actually scared me for a bit.

"Dad, do we actually have to go here? To an asylum? Seriously?" From the look on Aunt Alice's face, I could tell that she didn't like it either. I think it may have reminded her about her time in an asylum when she was a human, even though she couldn't physically remember it. "It's all scary looking, although I'm sure that the place has been redecorated. Are there any ghosts? That would be cool!"

"Jake, I will never forgive you for telling her ghost stories when she was younger," Edward sighed. Jake snorted than put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, that's not my problem," Jake said with a chuckle. "So Nessie did I ever tell you the one--"

"Jake, I swear that if you don't stop trying to poison my daughter's mind with more ghost story stuff, I will seriously hurt you!" Bella fumed from the front seat.

"Bells, calm down…Nessie's fine. Right, Ness?"

"Yeah, totally." I looked back up at the building. "But, can you tell me the story after school?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Alice…let's go!" He shoved the car door open and opened Alice's door for her.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Alice purred in a fake English accent. "Now, let's go to school shall we?"

"Oh yes madam," Jacob said in an English accent worthy of the royals. "Let us partake in the trivial game we call life." Alice then slipped her hand through Jake's arm and they skipped like giddy children into the school. The rest of us got out of the car. Before I started to go though, Edward and Bella both stopped me.

"Nessie, we have something to ask you," Edward whispered. "It's rather urgent and we couldn't say it in front of Jake."

"What is it, Dad?" I huffed. This had better be good. I was _**missing**_ school on my first day and I didn't want to!

"All I have to say is: what the hell?!" Edward said.

"Dad, what the hell what?" I asked him, frustrated and worried.

"Why was your---" Edward shout-whispered, then cut off the sentence.

"My what?" I asked in confusion. Edward was making no sense. Instantly, I became worried and panicky. When Bella saw the look on my face, her expression changed from being stern to looking worried as well.

"Honey, I don't think that she knows what we're talking about," she murmured, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward took a deep breath and looked up at me, his face was once again calm.

"I'll just show you," he muttered. He flung open Bella's passenger door and then popped up her seat to reveal a secret compartment. Typing in the code on the lid, the box opened. Inside there was something made out of fabric sitting in the middle. Edward lifted it out. I gasped and took a step back.

"That's my bra…how…what?" I began to speak, but I couldn't get anything out. What was my red bra doing in my dad's car? "How did that get there?"

"We don't know, we thought you might've. I found it this morning hanging off my steering wheel. We were hoping _**you**_could tell us how it got there; seeing as _**you**_ are it's owner," Bella asked me.

"Mom, I have honestly no idea." I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"So, you weren't in here with dear Jacob last night and things got a bit out of hand?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised.

"WHAT?! EWW, NO WAY! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD--UGH!" I screamed. "Dad, I would never have sex with Jake in here, you know that--" here I paused to take in a breath. "-and even if I did, I wouldn't leave evidence of that fact! How can you even--GIVE ME THAT!" I yelped, snatching my bra from his hands. I quickly stuffed it into my tote bag. Now I lowered my voice to a hiss, so as the students who were starting to arrive at school couldn't hear us. "If you'll please excuse me **EDWARD**, I have to go and attend school." I quickly turned on my heel and stormed into the school. I could hear Edward almost shouting: "EDWARD? SINCE WHEN DOES SHE CALL ME EWARD?!" I snickered, and turned to go down the hall to the office. I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, trying to walk past him. But whoever he was stopped me.

"Where are you going? I bet you are one of the new kids. My name is Matthew." I looked up from my feet into this guy's face.

"My name is Renesmee Swan, and I **am** trying to get to the office so that I can pick up my schedule." I was a little annoyed.

"Ok. Well, hello. Can I walk you to the office then?" Matthew asked. His expression looked hopeful for something.

"Um.. sure alright."

"Cool. The office is this way. What grade are you in?"

"I'm in grade 11. You?"

"Grade 12. That's a shame though, if I don't have you in any of my classes." Wow, this guy was really straightforward. I forced out a giggle.

"You're funny," I muttered.

"Why thank you. Now I shall take you on a splendid tour of your school. If you look to your left, dear Nessie, you may notice the girls' and boys' bathrooms/change rooms for gym classes. And over to your right, there is my locker. That's right, number 2012. Remember it."

I looked at him quizzically. "Why should I remember it?" I asked, totally confused.

"Just in case you might decide to visit me once in awhile. That's all." He winked. Okay, this guy way definitely trying for something. I decided to study his body language. Aunt Rosalie had taught me a few things about how you can tell if a boy usually likes you:

They are probably leaning close to you. I checked and yep, sure enough, there was very little room between us.

He has made at least two subtle hints about you and him together. CHECK!

He can't help but check you out at least 3 times. Well, this guy has already checked me out at least that many times so, check.

He keeps staring at your lips. CHECK!

Wow, this guy must really like me! Too bad that I have a fiancé. Wait a second, I don't hear because Jake is my cousin! So, I'm 'single'. Hah! That's perfect.

"So, what's it like here at Port Angeles?" I asked him.

"It's really great. WE have loads of opportunities to apply ourselves to our goals and our best attributes. For example: I am very good with strength, both in and out of school. I can move very fast and very hard, very quickly." He winked again.

"You can't move as fast as I do," I muttered, but he heard me.

"Really?" His left eyebrow raised up, and his mouth pulled into a smirk. "I wonder what you mean by that."

"You can interpret whatever I say however you want."

"Then, what I think is that you are kinky." Then, immediately he asked "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. No I don't." I have a fiancé who is a werewolf, but he is pretending to be my cousin so that he can keep an eye on me.

"Great…I mean um…do you think you'll find love here?" He averted his eyes to the floor.

"Maybe," I made my face a wonder expression. "Have you found love here?"

"Not yet." Then he smiled the most brilliant smile (besides Jakes) that I had ever seen. "But I hope to soon."

"Yeah." After that, we didn't say another word. When we got to the office, Matthew kissed my hand and walked away down the hall. I was very confused. When I opened the office door, I noticed that Alice and Jacob already had their schedules in their hands.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," a gentleman behind the desk said. "Welcome to Port Angeles High."

"Um…hello. Who are you?" I asked, as I walked closer to the desk.

"My name is Mr. Curran and I am one of the secretaries here. I also teach Economics. And out of your families, you are the only one taking that ."

"Uh oh…good luck with that," Jacob whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Jacob Wolfe, shut up!" I yelled at him and he snickered, dodging my slap to his head.

"Ms. Swan…" Mr. Curran started.

"Call me Nessie," I tell him, not paying attention because I realize how cute my man's butt is. Mm.

"Nessie then. Nessie, where are your manners?" I stopped staring at Jake's amazing body and turned back to Mr. Curran.

"Oh right. Um…Jacob, if you could not say comments as demeaning as those about me, that would be greatly appreciated." Then I flashed my best smile. Mr. Curran looked stunned for a second, then quickly gained composure.

"Yes, well that was a much better way of handling things. Now Nessie, can you please give these schedules to your brother and siter who are coming up the hall? Here's your own." He grinned as he handed them over to me and there was a glint in his eye that seemed weird. Jake growled.

"Mr. Wolfe, do you have indigestion?" Mr. Curran asked him. Jake, taking the hint, grabbed his stomach.

"Perhaps it was my breakfast that I had this morning; don't worry though, I'll be fine." He walked out of the office, followed by myself and then Alice. When we turned the corner, I gave Edward and Bella their schedules, and being still mad at them, I walked off to my first class after giving Jake and Aunt Alice a peck on their cheeks. I heard Alice mutter "I better go with her," and then she was by my side, easily keeping pace with me.

"Alice, why must you follow me?"

"I'm in all your classes. Now, let's go!" She put her arm through mine and we were off to our first class…Gym.

--One hour later--

"That was so exhausting even for me!" Alice huffed as we trudged into the girls' change room. All the other girls (except us) were sweating like pigs and looked almost dead or as if you poked them, they would fall over. Their hair was falling losely out of their ponytails and ours were still pulled back into nice ones, without a hair out of place. When Alice said that, all the other girls shot dirty glances at us.

"What makes you so fuckin' special?" a girl asked. She had a pert nose, emerald green eyes and a long, flowing mane of golden hair. Alice ignored her. "Bitch, I'm talking to you!" the girl continued. Both Alice and I paid no attention. Then another girl came and stood by the first girl's side.

"Answer her, you fucking lil' sluts!" She folded her hands across her flat chest. Alice and I started giggling at the fact that girls can get pissed so quickly. We both continued to change and to check our hair and makeup.

"What are you laughing at? Are you laughing at ME? Do you even KNOW who I AM?!" the first girl walked closer by a few steps, angry. All the other girls quickly congregated around her.

"No, we don't know who you are and we aren't laughing at you," I calmly told them, then added under my breath to Alice "…specifically." Alice snorted and started to reapply mascara to her eyelashes, while I was putting my own personal brand of body spray on.

"Well, my name is Courtney Angelos, and I demand to know what makes you two so fucking special? You didn't have to try as hard in that gym class like we did AND you aren't sweating that much AND your hair is perfect, not a strand out of a place."

"Maybe we are just BETTER than you," Alice smirked, now changed. Courtney and all the other girls' jaws dropped open.

"How dare you!" Courtney screeched. Then she took in the sight of mine and Alice's clothes. "Whoa. Those jeans are from Gucci, their shirts are like custom-made, that one girl whatever your name is, has a monogrammed sweater and look at their shoes! Those are Chanel. And they are 6 inch heels on that one girl." I looked down at my shoes and rotated my ankle so as to show them a better view of the whole shoe. "What the hell!" Courtney continued. "Are you guys like, rich or something?"

Alice and I just both laughed. God, these girls were so petty. But before they could say another thing, I quickly turned around, grabbed my tote bag and Alice grabbed hers. But as we got to the door of the change room, we did a synchronized turn and blew kisses at the girls.

"Ta-ta, ladies," I coo as the door closed behind us. Next on the schedule. Period two: Math. Oh joy…


	22. Chapter 22: More SchoolYAY!

Chapter 22: More School…YAY!

"Now class, if A equals B squared over pi and C equals A Squared over pi, what is the value of C and B?" Ms. Flips pivoted around to face us, the yellow chalk in her hand. "To help you, A equals six. You may begin." I looked up at the equation on the board. This stuff was so easy! I shot up my hand. Ms. Flips gave me an odd look. "Yes, Miss Swan. Do you need help?"

"No, Ms. Flips. I have the answer to the problems." Everybody turned and looked at me. Alice gave me an encouraging smile and winked, meaning that she saw that I would get the answer right. Ms. Flips came over to my desk and rapped the top of it with her knuckles.

"Well then, please recite your answer," she said in a very nasal tone, obviously annoyed. With everyone's eyes on me, I began my explanation.

"A equals B squared over pi. Pi equals 3.14 and A equals 6. So, 3.14 times 6 equals B squared which means that 18.84 equals B squared. Then, B equals the square root of 18.84 which is 4.34. Therefore B equals 4.34. Now for the next part." Before I started again, I looked around the room. Everyone was still staring at me with almost wonderment on their faces.

"C equals A squared over pi, which means that C equals 6 squared over 3.14. C then equals 36 over 3.14. Finally, C equals the square root of 11.46 which is 3.385. So roughly 3.40. Is that right?" Ms. Flips just looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you get that answer that fast?"

"Yeah, I want to know the same thing," a familiar voice behind me asked. I turned around. It was Courtney.

"It's simple. I'm really good at math. My cousin Alice can prove it to you. Alice, ask me a question." She looked pleased.

"Ok, Ness. What is 60,012,445 divided by 65 multiplied by 69? Whatever that is, square root it and then times it by 60. What is it?" I paused and did the calculation in my head.

"Is it 478894.4212?" I asked, hoping I got it right.

"Yep." She smiled and showed Ms. Flips her calculator. Ms. Flips meanwhile had been typing in the same calculation.

"She's right," she nodded then shook her head. She was confused. "Wow, Ms. Swan, you are amazing."

"Thank you," I respond. Courtney leaned back in her seat, pissed off and she kicked the back of my chair. All of a sudden, my phone chirped and nobody heard it. With vampire speed, I took my phone out of my pocket and read the text:

To: Nessie

From: Jake love you.. Sit w/ me lunch? How's skool going? Love u again and 4eva!!!!!

Kisses all over,

-J

I smiled and quickly texted back my reply. I was moving so fast that no one could see me move or anything. To them, I was still sitting still.

To: Jake

From: Nessie

I love you 2..skools grt! And I will sit w/ u lunch. Mom and dad too J

I quickly put my phone back in my pocket. To all students except Alice I was just touching my pocket at the first chirp from my phone. Then the bell rang for lunch.

"Let's go, Alice. We need to find Jake, Mom and Dad. I promised Jake that we'd sit with them at lunch."

"Sure, Ness, come on." She put her arm through mine. As we left the classroom though, Ms. Flips stopped us.

"Ms. Swan, may I talk to you for a second without your cousin? Just a moment?" Her forehead creased. "I have a proposition for you."

"Um..sure. Alice can you wait just outside the door?"

"Sure. No problem," she said, smiling at me and after readjusting her tote bag, she walked out.

"Renesmee Swan, you are a most gifted math student. I was wondering if you would consider joining the Mathletes this year." I was floored. I mean, I loved math but…The Mathletes? It was social suicide!

"Can I think it over, Ms. Flips?" I pleaded, giving my best pout and puppy dog eyes. "I only just arrived here and I am still getting used to everything. I think if I join anything right now, it would be too soon, don't you think?" Before she could say anything though, I was running out the door saying "Thank you Ms. Flips!"

Now off to lunch where I will dine with my love. And my family. "Come on, Alice!"

--10 minutes later--

"Nessie, do you see Jake?" Alice asked me, standing on her tip toes to look for the rest of our family over the sea of heads. I laughed as a jock pushed her by accident and she landed back on her feet gracefully, but angry. "How rude…the nerve…" she muttered as she went back up onto her toes. Suddenly, I felt warm arms around my waist and breath on my neck. I inhaled. Yep, it was Jake.

"Hi cousin," Jacob whispered seductively, tickling my skin with his nose. I turned in his arms.

"Hello yourself. Hi Bella, hi Edward." I beamed at them.

"Nessie, congratulations!" Bella hugged me.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"You have successfully dazzled two people today. The secretary and the math teacher."

"Dad, have you been listening in?" I accused, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "But you know the confounded look they get? That's being dazzled."

"Oh, ha-ha." That was funny. I 'dazzled' people. Quickly, we rushed over to a table before these jock guys could take it and we sat down.

"Um.. excuse me idiots, but this is OUR table," a brawny looking guy told us, really angry. He had on a team jacket, black jeans and white Nike's. His hair was in a buzz cut. Then for some reason, I recognized him. I took a closer look at his face. It was Matthew!

"Hey Nessie, I met you this morning." So, he recognized me too. Huh. Surrounded by the other jocks, I guess he had to play cool. "See, fellas? This' the girl I was telling you about. Isn't she pretty?" All the other guys nodded, some winked. Jake growled.

"Behave," I whispered, putting my hand on his arm. He calmed down. I looked up at all the jocks. Some of them had cheerleaders on their arms, laughing. Others were mainly brawn and no brain looking characters. And then there was Matthew. Senior Matthew.

"--so, would you care to come join us?" Matthew asked. I realized that I had completely zoned out.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" I tried my best to look apologetic. I dazzled Matthew and he shook his head. Recovering quickly, he smiled back.

"I was wondering if you would like to come sit outside in the sun with us?" His expression was hopeful. I gulped. The sun? I mean, all I looked like was a girl wearing body glitter, but still…

"Thanks, but no thanks Matt. I am comfortable sitting here with my family." I hoped that I didn't hurt him too badly. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw another feeling. Hunger. Hunger for…me? As in I am a challenge hunger? I couldn't be too sure. The jocks left and walked outside, but Matthew looked back at me about 4 times. Jake noticed my facial expression change when I watched him leave and he growled again.

"Jake, I only have eyes for you, you know that." He did not look happy. "Nessie, I know you have to pretend to be single, and I don't mind if you end up dating any of these jerks before we get married but…" he looked at me with sad eyes. "…if any of them ever hurt you, I am coming out with the truth that I am your fiancé and I will protect you."

"Thanks, Jake. Normally, I would kiss you right now, but you are my cousin so.." Instead, I gave him a swift peck on the cheek. Jake blushed. "I love you," he whispered into the mess that was my hair. 

"Love you too," I whisper back. Then, reaching into my bag, I pull out my camera. "Smile everyone," I tell them, getting them into a group. All of a sudden, Matthew and the other jocks were running to be in the picture. "No guys, this is for my fam," I tell them sternly. All the guys look at Matt. "Exactly," I person who's name I later figured out was Joseph, looks at the group of jocks, then at Matt and finally at me.

"Exactly, family and extended friends of the family."

"But, you guys aren't in my family…" I said slowly, processing what was going on. 

"That's not what Mattie here thinks," Joseph said, before dodging an aggressive lunge from Matt and running out of the cafeteria. I looked at Matthew. All the boys were now looking at him and Matt had a really deep blush on his face. The smell of the rising blood was really tempting. I arched my left eyebrow. 

"So… Mattie, is that what you think?" I asked, getting up and putting a hand on his chest while batting my eyelashes. Matt gulped and backed up a bit, into the other jocks. They pushed him right back to me, closer than he had been standing and held him there. 

"Um.. uh.. maybe?" he said, his forehead creasing with worry. He shut his eyes as if waiting for a blow to his head. I walked a little bit closer to him and put a hand on each of his shoulders. Then, breathing into his ear, I said "Not a chance, love" and sat back down. All the other jocks now went "Ohhhhhh. Dissssed!!!!!!" and they grabbed Matt and wheeled him out of the cafeteria, telling him: "It's ok dude! Just because you just got rejected by the now hottest girl in school doesn't mean a thing!" Matt just hung his head. Then his head snapped back up again and he sprinted over to me. 

"Wait, what was the word that you said after 'chance'?" he asked.

"Love?" I was too consumed in eating my food to pay attention. 

"Then there is still hope!" Mat cried, fighting back a leap that wanted to happen. Fter everybody in the cafeteria looked at him, Matt grabbed my right hand, kissed it like he had earlier today and whispered in my ear "You will be mine, Nessie. Even if I have to fight my whole life for you." Ah, the hopeless romantics, I thought as Matt walked off again to rejoin his friends.

As I pulled out my lunch, Edward frowned at it. "Why are you eating human food?" I had pulled out my pasta. 

"Dad, it's edible human food."

"How is it edible? It looks the same as normal human food." His nose wrinkled. 

"Well right now, it looks like normal human food, but after I add this.." I paused to point to my thermos. "..it won't be suitable for human consumption." Bella looked at me. 

"What do you have in there, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" she warned, backing up a bit from the thermos.

"It's fine. It's a meatless tomato sauce with blood added to it. It still looks like tomato sauce but it's a bit darker. I added things so that the blood wouldn't smell like lemon and basil. It tastes really good." After adding the sauce, I took a huge scoopful and was about to take a bite when it fell right back into it's container. Everyone laughed at my expense. I tried once again to eat my food and this time I succeeded. It was delicious! Alice laughed at my expression on my face. Triumphant! Then the bell rang and lunch was over. As we all got up, I kissed Jake on the cheek and then did the same with Alice, Bella and Edward so that it wouldn't look suspicious. Then I walked out of the cafeteria and; following the signs, I walked into the office to make some alterations to my schedule. There was one tiny flaw…


	23. Chapter 23: Even More School

Chapter 23: Even more school…

I walked into my grade 12 English class and was instantly greeted by my teacher, Mr. Krall. Alice followed close behind me. As the two of us sat down to our assigned seats beside each other, I felt a small tap on the back of my chair. When I turned around. Matthew was sitting behind me with his feet resting on the back of my chair. "Nessie, I thought you didn't have any grade 12 classes with your cousin." His violet eyes were brilliant and piercing.

"Well, after lunch, I went back to the office and asked the principal if he could give me grade 12 English, because al; the grade 11 English courses were too easy for me."

"Too easy?! I barely passed last year!" Matt exclaimed, leaning over his desk. He removed his feet from the back of my chair.

"Well, not for me. I've read all the books required to pass Grade 11 English. Last year, actually." Matt looked dumbfounded. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You are the perfect woman," he told me, looking into my eyes; my piercing black eyes. I was hungry and I could actually see the blood pulsing in his veins but…I beamed at the compliment and then turned to face the teacher. Mr. Krall had called attention to the class, which had immediately stopped staring at Alice and I, and had turned to face the front.

"Now, students," Mr. Krall began, in a deep tenor voice. "You have all probably noticed by now unless you are incredibly slow, that we have two new students. You might have also noticed that they are grade 11s too, which means that they are smarter than all of you last year because you all had to do grade 11 English. Now, may you please stand and introduce yourselves?" Mr. Krall said, gesturing to us and then to the front of the classroom. This time, I followed Alice up to the front. Alice started.

"Hello everyone. My name is Alice Wolfe and I am 17 years old. My adopted brother, Jacob, also goes to this school. I am very fond of education. I have received great honors because of my theatrics in Drama. I have played Juliet, Lady MacBeth and Wendy from Peter Pan. I am also very gifted in writing poetry and short stories. I have a very vast imagination." Looking at her, I was smiling. My aunt Alice certainly had a vast imaginaiton. But if only the humans knew…

"Now it's my turn. Hi, my name is Renesmee a.k.a. Nessie Swan. I am 16 years old. I have two other siblings named Bella and Edward and they are also going to this school. In Drama, I have also played Juliet and Wendy, but I have played the Little Mermaid, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Leisl from the Sound Of Music…"

"Oh, how I love that musical!" Mr. Krall exclaimed, interrupting me. "Now, since you girls are very pretty, let us know about your social life."

"Well, I have a boyfriend," Alice told the class. Some boys sighed. One put his head in his hands and looked very upset. But then, all their eyes turned to me. The girls, being very catty, watched the boys watching me. Some of them hissed.

'How about you, Nessie?" Matt asked me, his eyebrows lifting in mock curiosity since he already knew the answer. But before I could answer him, a girl with ebony hair and almond shaped eyes stood up.

"Matt, honey. Why do you care? Do you like her?" the bitch asked, smiling at me wickedly. "Since you're my boyfriend, I suppose you know how to answer." Matt stood up and walked up to me. Then he turned back to the bitch.

"Yeah, I do know how to answer," he told her, his back to me. The girl smiled sweetly.

"Well honey, tell her what you think," she encouraged him, thinking that I would be crushed if he said that he didn't like me. "Prove to her that your thoughts are faithful to your girlfriend."

"I can't do that, Cathy. My thoughts are not faithful to you. Right now and since I met her this morning, my thoughts have been centered around Nessie. And how beautiful and smart she is. This morning, I told her I didn't have a girlfriend…now I would like to make what I told her true, even though she doesn't like me back." He then walked over to Cathy, knelt beside her and took her hand.

"Cathy, will you do the me the honour of becoming my ex-girlfriend?" His smile was teasing. Cathy's mouth widened in shock.

"WHAT?! YOU ASSHOLE!" She pulled her hand out of Matt's and walked out of the classroom, only to come back in moments later with a bucket from the janitor. "HERE, IDIOT! HAVE THIS!" She threw the bucket on top of his head and making sure that it was truly stuck, she sat back down at her desk and slapped high fives with the other bitches in the classroom. Matthew tried getting it off, but he couldn't.

"Do you want some help?" I offered. Matt nodded, which looked rather funny with the huge bucket on his head. I, gently as I could being a full vampire now, tugged on the bucket. It popped off and as I was setting it on the ground, Matt hugged me.

"Oh, sure, whore. Help the idiot," Cathy teased me, crossing her legs. I shrugged out of Matt's embrace and took a step around him toward Cathy.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded, flexing my muscles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob at the class room door window, pointing at Matt and motioning him to come see him. Looking back at me, Matt whispered thank you, then he followed Jake outside. Alice shut the door behind them,

"Oh, I'm so scared. Watcha going to do, Nessie? Get angry at me?" Cathy goaded. She hadn't even noticed Matt leave.

"No…I'm going to fucking rip your head off if you don't apologize right now," I growled. Crossing the classroom in a few strides because I was going human pace, I got in Cathy's face. Mr. Krall meanwhile, had a grip on my arm, trying to pull me back to my seat and he was wondering why he couldn't budge me. I looked at Cathy and made my eyes flash like the way they did at my prey right before I killed them. Cathy actually shrunk back. Mr. Krall let go of me but he watched us.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have called you a whore!" she screamed as if she were being tortured. I calmed down and grabbed her hand gently. Then I looked back up at her.

"Thank you, Cathy. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that when I need an apology, I expect an apology. I'm sorry too. Oh and by the way, I love the Juicy couture top. Very cute." I smiled sweetly at her, and she smiled honestly back.

"Thanks, Ness. Wow, you can definitely handle yourself well."

"I know," I told her. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I must go find where Matthew ran off to."

"Matt ran off?" Cathy asked, looking for him.

"Yeah. When I got mad, my cousin Jake called him out of the class for a second." Alice turned to me.

"Do you want me take notes for you?" she asked, winking at me. "For English?"

"Yeah, thanks Alice." I kissed her on the cheek. Then, hugging Cathy and once again saying sorry, I grabbed my bag and left English. All the boys booed and said that they liked a good cat fight; yelling "Come back, Nessie!"

"I'm glad that's over," Mr. Krall was saying. I heard Alice's footsteps as she walked back to our seats. And I heard Cathy saying in a snobby voice: "Omg, that slut is probably leaving to give her cousin who looks nothing like her and Matt a bj."

"Well, Cathy, the reason why the cousins don't look like each other is because one's adopted," a boy told her.

"Shut up Ryan," she snapped at the boy. There was a small silence and as I was leaving the school, I heard a girl ask: "What's a bj?" which was followed by peals of laughter from my classmates.

(A/N: If you don't know what a bj is, look it up or ask your parents.)

"Jake, where are you?" I called out. As I walked into the forest surrounding the school, I smelt blood. _Something happened,_ I though worriedly. But did the something happen to Jake? Matthew? Or both? I quickly rushed through the trees following the scent. Going into a clearing, I saw Jake there. But he was positioned awkwardly. He was kneeling with one hand holding him up. The other hand was on his neck. His eyes were open and blinking. His breath was coming fast and he sounded like his heart was slowing down.

"Jake? Jake! What happened?" I ran over to him and fell beside him, searching his face for any sign of what was wrong. He opened his mouth.

"N- n- ness…" he tried to say my name but stopped.

"Jake, what? Who did this to you?" I located the reason why Jake had his hand up to his throat. There was a wound-- a bite. A vampire bite. And it was bleeding badly.

"Mm…" he said.

"Mm what?" I pleaded. Jake shook his head. I wasn't getting it right. Then, it clicked.

"Matthew?!" I asked him, not wanting to believe it. Jake nodded and then going rigid, he closed his eyes and fell completely onto the ground.

"Jake! Jake!" I shook him. His eyes didn't open. "Jake!" Then, I heard rustling. Looking around, I spotted Matt coming out of the bushes.

"MATTHEW! HOW COULD YOU?" I screeched, standing up. My eyes were still black. Matthew came to my side and touched my arm.

"I did it so that we could be together. I knew he was your fiancé, so when I came out here with him to 'talk' as he said, I bit him. It's better this way, trust me."

"YOU SON OF A-" I yelled, then held my breath.

"Yes?" he smirked. His eyes were black too. So, he kills animals as well?

"NESSIE, DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" Edward yelled, followed by Alice, Bella and _the rest of my family?! _

"DAD, LOOK WHAT MATT DID!" I sobbed, falling to the ground once again beside Jake.

"I know," he murmured, coming to me. "I know." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Dad, can I get him?" I implored, tugging against his hug.

"No, honey. We need to get information about him first." Bella came over and attempted to shield my sight about what was happening to Matt. I could still hear though. I could hear the screams coming from Matthew and Emmett and Jasper pinned Matthew against a tree, while Esme and Rosalie were running around, ripping trees. _Wood for a possible fire,_ I thought. I looked at Jake out of the corner of my eye. He still looked in pain, in death.

"Alice, don't touch him," I hissed. Alice had come over and had attempted to shift Jake. "Please, just don't touch him." Alice noted my mood and called out to Jasper.

"Switch places with me, honey! Ness needs come relief!" Immediately, Jasper left Matthew and came over. He crouched down beside me in between my parents' arms.

Taking my hand, he concentrated on my face. In a moment, I felt the pressure that had been building up inside me melt away. But, when I looked at Jake, the pressure came back.

"Uncle Jasper, it's not working," I complained, reaching around my parents to brush Jacob's hair out of his eyes. Jasper made me face him again.

"Nessie, focus on relieving the pain. You're resisting my power."

"I'm not trying to," I whispered, frustrated. "I want to calm down." I was going into hysterics. Looking past the brown wall that was my mother's hair, I saw Grandpa less than a foot away from Matthew's face.

"Matthew, what coven do you come from?" he asked in a calm voice. How could Grandpa be so calm at a time like this? I whimpered. Edward read my thoughts.

"He can be calm because he is a calm person in the first place," he answered. I growled. Now was not the time for trivialities. Jacob was either dead, in shock or dying and my family was just sitting there doing nothing. Well not doing nothing, but stuff that didn't seem very important to me. I writhed against Edward's grasp and he held me even tighter.

"Honey, breath," he told me. I was too hysteric to listen. He looked up at Bella. "Love, can you go into the school making sure no one sees you and get her a drink from the drink machine? She's getting dehydrated." Bella nodded once, kissed me on the cheek and left. I didn't look up from the beautiful leaves on the ground in front of my knees. I traced one of the leave's veins with my finger. It tingled. So that means that even though it broke off, there was still some life left in that small leaf. For an unknown reason, I started to weep even harder than I already was. I looked up from the ground. Matthew was crying as Alice and Jasper began to pull because he wasn't saying anything.

"I work for the Volturi, ok?" he finally cried out, hanging his head. "They told me to kill the wolf and then get Nessie to come with me."

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, finally breaking away from Edward and running over to him. Shoving Carlisle out of the way, I slapped Matthew hard across the face.

"What are you hitting him for, honey?" a groggy voice asked me. Jake's voice. I turned around. Jake was propping himself off the ground, supporting himself with his elbows. I ran back over to him and flung my arms around his neck.

"Jake! You're okay!" I cried, crying tears of joy now.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. Pulling my arms away, I noticed a red and black smudge on my white sweater. I looked at his bite. It was smudged. I looked more closely at the blood. With a gasp, I realized that it was fake!

"What the hell?!" I said, turning around. Then I noticed everyone's faces. They were all smiling. _Smiling?_ _Why are they smiling? Oh right, because I just went into hysterics over a stupid little joke. _I hissed as Emmett started to laugh, doubling over.

"Nessie, you shoulda seen your face!" he was hooting, almost in tears himself. "It was priceless! And the way you were trying to push Edward away! That was hilarious!" Bella came back just then, with a bottle of water. "Here, sweetie." She thrust the bottle into my hands. "You actually were getting dehydrated." I opened it and drank down the sweet, natural liquid.

"Yum," I sighed, after I downed the whole bottle in less than 10 seconds. Jake's eyes widened.

"You can chug?" he asked me.

"Of course, you taught me how, silly." I pushed him playfully.

"A good thing for you, right Jake? Better in bed then?" Emmett said, unable to resist sexual innuendos.

"Uncle Emmett, you have a three second head start before I kill you," I seethed, kissing Jake on the cheek. Emmett chuckled and charged me, grabbing me around my stomach and tossing me into the air. Catching me, I heard him say to Edward that it was time to head back to the house. We all started to walk in the direction of the school parking lot. Jake came up behind me and took my hand. But I was still mad at him. Nevertheless, I kissed his fingers and thanked to God that Jake had only been faking. Still…Jake had been a bit mean…


	24. Chapter 24: The Bride's Day

Chapter 24: The Bride's Day

"I can't believe you!" I growled at Jake as we got into Edward's car. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I shoved him away. It had been a few hours since Jake's fake death. We were heading home.

"Oh exactly, Jacob! I'm not supposed to be mad at you for faking your death and then coming back from it to laugh at me when I'm hysterical over the thought of losing you!" I all but screamed at him. Jake pulled me onto his lap.

"Nessie, look at me." Jake took my face in his hands and pulled it close to his. "Would you prefer that I stayed faking my death?" His eyes filled with actual anguish and mine grew as big as dinner plates.

"NO! Jake, never! Of course not!" I blubbered, pulling his hands away from my face and holding them in mine. "I just wished that you have quit playing around after awhile. Jake, I actually thought you were dead! Do you not realize that?" I then issued a shaky laugh that turned halfway into a sob. Jake pulled me even closer still. Edward and Bella both growled from the seat. Jake patted Bella on the shoulder and then continued to hold me close. After I stopped sniffling, I realized that the backseat of a car was very comfortable with the right person.

"The next time I ever play dead, you'll know in advance okay?" Jake teased me, trying to cheer me up. It worked. I smiled a little and kissed Jake's neck. Jake started playing with my hair.

"For sure. That would be greatly appreciated." I laughed after that and Jake laughed with me. The car started to shake. Edward pulled over.

"Can you guys stop laughing please? It feels like I'm inside a vibrator," he growled.

"Alright, daddy. We'll stop," I promise. Then I look out the window. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Matthew are all in Rosalie's red convertible. They've pulled over in front of us. Grammy and Grampy Esme and Carlisle were behind us in Carlisle's black car. I waved at Aunt Rosalie. She waved back and blew me a kiss.

"Jake, what did you do in school today?" I asked him as Edward began to pull out onto the deserted road again.

"Well in biology, we had a sex ed talk and Bella started to laugh really hard and loud. Mr. Douglas got mad and had to send her to the hall. Then, in history, Mrs. Hope got so passionate about what she was talking about that she went careening around the classroom and she fell over her desk. That was funny! She barked at Edward to help her up, so he did. However, halfway through getting her up…her skirt flew up because of the fan in the classroom. Edward completely ignored it and continued helping her up. Bella walked up and helped Mrs. Hope smooth her skirt.

"When Edward and Bella both returned to their seats, Mrs. Hope gave everyone else homework, including me! So, now I have a huge amount of history to do tonight while these two get to do whatever they want!" he finished, before making a dramatic sigh and putting his hand to his forehead like he was going to faint. "Homework will be the death of me!"

"Don't ever say that!" I interjected. Soon, Jake had me laughing again by tickling my neck. Since I was still on his lap, I was kind of sitting in the 'manhood' region. I totally forgot about this fact until…I started shaking bad because of my laughter and Jake quickly pushed me off his lap.

"Jake, what's wrong? Why'd you push me off?" I asked, pretending to be confused. Edward suddenly slammed on the brakes, throwing Jake and I into the back of their seats and whipped around.

"Jacob Black, if you **DARE** her why, I will kick your wolfish butt all the way home." He turned and started driving again. Jake was rubbing his shoulder.

"Ow, Cullen. If you have to slam into the seats, can you make sure that I am facing front? My shoulder really, really hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nessie, can you act as an icepack for Jake?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Sure!" I instantly moved over to Jake's other side and leaned up against him. Real close. Jake sighed.

"That feels better," he muttered before leaning his had against the back of our seats.

"Yeah, I bet it does!" Emmett catcalled from the passenger seat of Rosalie's convertible. They had the top down and Alice and Jasper were lounging on either side of Matt, who looked very trapped. "Edward, loosen up!"

"Yeah, come on Edward, give the kids a break," Jasper added. "They love each other enough that Jake will get urges of some kind." He turned to face Alice and they both burst into laughter.

"What kind of urges?" I asked. God, I loved playing dumb sometimes. Edward read my mind and started chuckling. Jacob blushed.

"Never mind, Ness," he stammered. When I arched a brow at him, he nodded as if to assure me.

"Now, Jake…don't deprive Nessie anything. You wouldn't want her to think you were keeping secrets from her, now would you?" Rosalie chimed. She waggled her eyebrows at me and mouthed the word *boner*. Covering my mouth from Jake's view, I mouthed back *I know. I'm playing dumb.* Rosalie started to laugh. When Emmett asked her what was wrong, Rosalie praticaly yelled her answer. Edward looked over at me, well, glared at me was more the correct terms.

"Nessie knew all along!" At this, Bella looked at me and then at Jake. "Well, well, well. I know what we must do tonight then."

"What?" I asked.

"We must leave you two alone to talk."

"Oh." Jake and I both muttered in unison. Suddenly, my knees started shaking.

"What's the matter, Renesmee?" Emmett asked me, turning completely around in Rose's passenger seat. "Jasper, move your head."

"N-n-nothing," I stammered. I looked back over at Jake. He had his legs crossed. "Ha." A small blush rose in my cheeks and unfortunately for me, one of my uncle's reacted quickly.

"Aw, Nessie's embarrassed," Emmett crooned. "No matter. Edward wanna race to the next stop sign?" Rosalie had already revved her engine and Edward responded with an answering rev from us.

"YOU WILL NOT!" I screeched, hanging onto the car as if for dear life. I'd had enough fast-paced action for one day. Suddenly, my phone chirped. A text.

To: Renesmee C. Cullen

From: Esme Cullen

Thank you so much sweetheart! Carlisle and I were getting worried that both cars were just going to take off. God bless your stubbornness.

Love you,

Grammy Esme

"See? You made Grammy and Grampy upset!" I sing-songed to Edward, who groaned. "Do you see what they had to resort to? A stressed-out granddaughter. Oh yeah! I went there!" I slapped the seat and then cuddled into Jake, who welcomed my embrace with his ready and waiting arms already open. His legs were still crossed.

"Where is all this cuddling passion coming from?" Jake asked incredulously. He pulled me even closer and I crossed my legs underneath me.

"Somewhere deep inside her!" Emmett answered Jake's question, laughing so hard that Rose had to stop the car.

"Emmett, do not and I repeat, DO NOT make me slap you upside the head!" she warned, before revving the engine threateningly.

"Hey Emmett, don't distract the driver! She might forget what she is doing!" Seth called from his motorcycle. He pulled up next to us. "Hey Nessie and Jake! What's up?" Then, he pulled past all of us and punched the gas, zooming off. We waved at Seth's retreating figure on the horizon. That was so random, I thought. Oh well.

"Rosie, love of my life, reason for my existence, may I distract you from driving?" Emmett pleaded, using his puppy eyes.

"NO!" Esme yelled from Carlisle's car. "Do you hear me, Emmett Cullen? NO! Keep driving, Rosalie!" This was followed by an "Aw, man" from Emmett and laughter from everyone including Matt, who until this point had been completely silent.

--15 Minutes Later--

As we pulled into our driveway, it was about 4:15 pm. For some reason, I was tired. Then, as I was getting out of the car, I lost my balance and fell. Bella and Jake immediately were helping me up. Bella's ice-cold hand was on my forehead.

"Nessie, how many fingers do I have?" she held up an infinite amount of fingers and I would have fallen again with dizziness had Jake not been holding me up. I squinted.

"I don't know!" I snapped. "Um…30? No wait…um."

"Nessie, give up sweetie. You have the fever and it's making you delirious," Edward said, after feeling my forehead. Which was followed by: "You can't spend the afternoon with Jake," which was said at the same time as Bella, said: "Jake, can you take her upstairs?"

"Most certainly." Jake picked me up and held me like a baby. My eyesight kept on fading in and out. I felt very groggy. Suddenly, my head felt like lead. I propped it up against Jake's arm. When we got to my room, Jake tucked me in and pulled the covers up to my chin. After kissing my forehead, he left the room.

I snuggled into my pillow and realized how warm it was just by having Jake near it, or maybe it was from my flaming forehead. I shut my eyes and tried drifting off to sleep. It seemed like only a few seconds, but then I heard Jake whispering close to me for me to wake up. I turned my head and my eyes widened when I realized that his lips were millimeters from mine. I quickly closed the tiny gap and kissed him.

"So, you are feeling better now?" he asked me, after he returned the kiss with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yep. What time is it?" I whispered, grimacing. His eyes were shining and his breath gave me goose bumps. I shuddered. Jake instantly wrapped me up into his arms, thinking I was cold.

"It's almost midnight," Jake whispered back, his nose in the crook of my neck. "I was actually on your computer for the last two hours."

"Really?" I asked him. He must've been quiet. I hadn't heard a thing.

"Yeah. I was actually looking up the top five places in Washington for a bachelor or bachelorette party. Considering how we'll both need one." Then, he laid me back down on the bed and kissed my shoulder.

"Well, as long as you don't booze up too much or lose your virginity to a stripper, I'm fine with you having a bachelor party," I told him. I loved teasing him.

"And as long as you don't give a male stripper a blowjob or any type of job for that matter except the hiring part, then I might consider letting you have a bachelorette party." Then, he laughed, a booming laugh and that laugh woke me up completely.

"Is my fever gone?" I asked him. Jake felt my forehead.

"Yeah… but your cheeks are really warm because your blushing." I then blushed even more deeply.

"I'm blushing? Since when do I blush?" I asked him.

"Since when do you not?" he countered. "Now get up! In a few short minutes, it will officially be your birthday! And I am not celebrating it by myself." He pulled me out of the bed, helped me put my slippers on and wrapped a blanket over my shoulders. As we walked down the hall to the stairs, he put his hand around my waist.

"Everyone's downstairs. Even the pack." I was surprised by this. The pack was here at midnight just to celebrate my birthday. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I walked up to the pack.

"How many of you asked permission to come?" I demanded, both with happiness that they had come but concern because I didn't want them to get in trouble. Seth and Leah raised their hands. No one else did. Sam and Emily just looked at me.

They lived together so they didn't have to ask. I knew that and kissed them on the cheeks, along with Seth and Leah in thanks for coming. Then, I turned to the others. "Since you guys didn't ask, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"WHAT?!" Quil and Embry howled, jumping up off of the couch.

"That's not fair," Paul and Jared joined in. I put my hands up and shook my head at them.

"It's perfectly fair, now please go."

"Jake, can we at least stay until she opens our presents?" they all asked. Since Jake was their pack leader, no matter if, it was my party or not, they asked him. Jake looked at me, pleading me with his warm, brown eyes. I finally nodded.

"YES!!!!!!!" the boys yelled and they all punched the air. Then, they sat back down all in unison, hard. Then, there was a small _crack_ sound and I heard a small gasp from Esme. That was her favourite couch, now broken. Carlisle was quick to soothe her.

"But, if your parents call me and tell us that you're missing, we're telling them that you're here, understand?" Alice warned the boys. They all nodded. With a satisfied smile, Alice turned to face the kitchen. "Jasper, Emmett…bring out the cake!" My jaw dropped at the size of it. Four layers, vanilla icing with purple, pink and yellow icing daisies wove intricately around the layers.

"I made every layer different. The top one is chocolate. The second one: vanilla. The third: cheesecake. The fourth: carrot cake." Rosalie beamed as she came out of the kitchen. "It was fun." I looked at the kitchen behind Rosalie. It was covered in flour as was Rosalie. Esme saw it the mess too.

"Rosalie Hale!!!!!!!! Look at the mess you have left in my kitchen! Clean it up. Now," she added with a snarl.

"Aunt Rosie, do you want help?" I offered, walking into the kitchen, only to be shooed out by Rose.

"No, honey. It's all right. Alice's helping me." She pushed me into Jacob's arms and dragged Alice into the kitchen.

"I am?" Alice cried incredulously as Rosalie started piling bowls into her hands.

"Yes you are," Rosalie affirmed, still adding bowls.

"Okay, Aunt Rose. I think Aunt Alice has enough bowls," I interrupted. Emmett cracked up. "I said bowls not--" I sighed, frustrated. Emmett just laughed harder. I turned to face my parents.

"Mom, this is too much cake. I can't possibly eat all of this." I started to pick up the cake, but Edward stopped me.

"Why do you think we let the pack come over?" was Edward's answer. "May I cut the cake, honey?"

"Okay, Dad. While you're doing that, may I open my presents?" I kind of bounced in place, I was so eager. Edward took note of my anticipation and grabbing the cake cutter, he nodded. I squealed and bounced over to the couch, sitting down in between Quil and Embry, who were pleased to be in my company.

Honestly. Quil, even though he had an imprint, still liked me. Is that allowed to happen? Bella picked up the gift that she and Edward were giving to me and she tossed it lightly. Jake caught it and then handed it to me.

I read the small card that was attached to the box. It was written in my father;s elegant script.

Dearest Renesmee Carlie Cullen,

Since today is your eighteenth birthday, your mother and I bought you something extra special. We hope you like it.

From your loving and doting parents, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen.

P.S. With love.

Wondering what it was, I immediately began to unfold the wrapping paper not wanting to rip it. The box was fairly small so I wasn't expecting something like a stereo like my mom got on her eighteenth birthday. When I opened it, there was a small velvet box with my name engraved into the velvety lid. Inside that, there was.. Nothing.

"Um.. Where is it? Or did you just get me the box?" I asked Bella, who had been watching my facial expressions and found them quite amusing.

"Watch." She took the box from me and proceeded to pull a compartment out the back right corner, and a small key fell out. She then pushed another hidden compartment at the front, and a small keyhole appeared. Bella handed the key and the box to me. "Turn the key in the slot 5 times clockwise." So I did, and the next hidden thing was another lid. I opened the lid and.. There was a bigger key.

"What's this for?" I asked her, pulling it out; a bit annoyed. Bella smiled at me.

"It's a key that matches the locks to your new car and the house that Edward and I bought for you and Jake. Here's a picture of the house." She reached in the box and pulled out a photograph that had been resting underneath the key.

The house had 4 floors, an elevator, two pools (one indoor, one outside), 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, two living rooms, 1 dining room, a deck, a huge backyard and a gigantic kitchen. Jake gave a low whistle. "That's some expensive house. Is it really ours?" he asked Edward, who had finished cutting the cake.

"Yes, it is. Now, don't break it," Edward cautioned.

"Break it? How will we break it?" Jake asked, partially offended.

"If you value your sanity, don't ask," I whisper into his ear. "I'll tell you later." I turned and sat down on the other, non-ruined couch.

"Whose present should I open next?" I asked them. Quil and Embry's hands shot up immediately.

"Ours, Ness, ours!" they all but shrieked, jumping off the couch and running over, making the whole house shake.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Which one is it?" I asked them as they were doing a sort of happy dance on the spot.

"This one." Quil grabbed a huge box wrapped in simple brown wrapping paper and handed it to Embry, who handed it to me. "Open it," they commanded at the same time.

"Alright, alright." Taking a deep breath, I began to open the wrapping neatly so that I wouldn't tear it. I wanted to save for future presents. Then, lifting up the box lid and peering inside, I gasped at what I saw and dropped the box. Jacob was immediately at my side, hand on my knee, face filled with concern.

"Nessie, what is it?" he asked me, glaring at Quil and Embry. "What did they give you?"

"You can open it," I choked out, before falling into the back of the couch in a half-faint. Jacob once again looked at mine, Quil and Embry's faces and then at everyone else's. Suddenly, Edward and Alice were doubled over with laughter.

"What the heck is so funny?" Jacob seethed, picking up the box.

"Nothing, nothing," Alice gasped, regaining composure and she left the room. This was quickly followed by a bashful Edward saying "So sorry, Ness," to me before leaving the room as well.

Jake lifted up the lid and peered inside. When he saw what was in there, he dropped the box, walked around the coffee table and whacked Quil and Embry upside their heads.

"Why would you give her that?" he yelled at them, staring back at my face and then disdainfully at the box. While the boys' explanations were still being told to Jake, Emmett walked over, picked up the box, opened it and made a sound that resembled a squeal.

"Hey, Rose, check this out!" he said delightedly, his face lighting up. I quickly jumped up off the couch and grabbed a part of the box with my left hand.

"Don't you dare," I growled. Emmett just shrugged, pulled the box out of my hand and then proceeded to pull out my new, lacey lingerie, grace of Quil and Embry. Enthusiastically, Emmett started to count all the pairs. There were 45. I groaned.

"Rose! Hey, Rosie, they got her GIRLY STUFF!" Emmett crowed, looking like a six year old kid.

"Uncle Em!" I whined, grabbing the box from him and the lingerie out of his hands. He chuckled and walked outside, calling behind him: "I love you too, Ness!" Rose followed, laughing. Then, there was an awkward silence.

Uncle Jasper came over to me. Putting a hand on my shoulder, he sighed. I felt the calm waves go through my body and wrap around me like a comforting blanket. "Thank you, Uncle Jasper," I whispered, before thumping back down on the couch again.

"Your welcome," he told me, eyes happy. Then, he turned to Jacob and put a hand on his shoulder too. Jacob didn't flinch like he normally would when a vampire touched him. He just relaxed all his muscles.

"Thanks," he sighed. Jasper nodded and went back over to where he had been standing. Just then, Edward and Alice reentered the room.. Looking happy but more reserved. Jacob slightly glared at them but then the moment passed.

"Do you like your gifts?" Quil and Embry asked.

"Yes. But, how much did it cost?" I asked them.

"No amount of money is too big for our pack girl," Embry told me, proudly. Quil nodded vigorously, and my reaction was to lean backward so that my head was digging into the back of the couch and let out a deep moan of irritation.

Stupid wolves.


	25. Chapter 25: The Aftermath

Chapter 25: The Interruption

Finally, at 4 in the morning, our houses belonged to us again. The only person who wasn't in our family that remained was Jacob, who was exceedingly happy that I liked my gift from him: a big kiss. Even though I liked to get presents, I was still like my mom in a way: all the presents she got HAD to be small ones, otherwise she'd flip out. So, a simplistic, slow and sweet kiss from Jacob was all that I needed from him.

I yawned, and I felt my eyelids start to droop, signaling to me to go back to bed if I wanted any chance of being able to wake up at 8 'o clock in the morning to get ready for my wedding. I groggily thought about that fact. The wedding. The wedding. Hmm. The wedding. Saying thank you to everyone for an amazing birthday party, I began to make my way over to the stairs in a kind of trance. A sleepy trance. But I was quickly wide awakened as Jake picked me up and cradled me in his arms, walking up the stairs to my room.

"Jake," I tried to protest, but a yawn came, making me stretch in his arms. He chuckled and the way his chest moved against my side felt funny.

"What, love?" he said, looking down at me with those amazing brown eyes, a lock of his black hair falling into his face. I fought back another yawn while I tried to answer.

"You--aren't-- sup-" The yawn came, stifling my words. The moment my mouth shut I finished. "-posed to see the bride before the wedding, you know. It's bad luck."

"Well, darn. That's too bad," Jake whispered sarcastically as he pushed open my bedroom door with his knee, gently, so as not to move to me too much.

"I'm--serious," I smiled. I was now fighting the urge to just sink my head into the pillow the moment Jake put me down.

"Oh, are you?" he said, humoring me.

"Shut up, Jake," I hissed, annoyed now that he was keeping me up. "Put me down, and then go home and get some rest." In answering, Jake blew a raspberry.

"You know me better than that Ness. You know that I can't just fall asleep when in 16 sort hours, you will be my wife." Then, he dropped his head so that the tip of his nose brushed against my ear. My breath caught and I was suddenly wide awake. His soft lips replaced were his nose had been, but in a way so that it wasn't really noticeable. "And in a few short 18 hours after that, you and I will be alone, completely alone, on our _honeymoon_," he whispered the word so seductively I moaned.

"Jake, stop it. You know as well as I do that all people, being humans, werewolves or half-breeds, need their proper sleep," I persisted, before I started to think calm thoughts to make me sleepy. It started to work, I started to feel the pull from the waves of Dreamland.

"Okay. Sleep well, Ness," Jake whispered in my ear before setting me down on my bed. "Remember, in less than 48 hours, we will be at our honeymoon destination and you and I can finally be together."

"I know," I murmured as the waves pulled me in further. "Night, Jake."

"Good night, Ness." Then he was gone and the waves took me over completely, leading into a beautiful, dreamless sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Prep for Nessie

Chapter 26: Tears and Scandals

I was standing in the wedding chapel. My hands were clasped with Jake's. We both had the rings on our fingers. The minister, who was this kind man named Mike Newton, was telling us to always cherish each other and to love each other forever. I looked over my right shoulder and could see that my family, Billy, Sue, Seth and Leah were all sitting in the front row behind Jake. Bella smiled, wiped a 'fake' tear with her hankie (because of course vampires can't cry) and then waved. I nodded at her to acknowledge that I had noticed. Then, I turned my attention back to Jake whose beaming smile was brighter than the light of a thousand moons and suns and whose eyes were just as smoldering.

"You may now kiss the bride," Mr. Newton said to Jake. Jake's eyebrows went up; he had been waiting for this since the moment my existence began.

"Finally," he whispered when our faces were now mere inches apart. The wedding bells began to chime. Just as our lips were almost touching, everyone became a blur and they disappeared. I blinked. When I re-opened my eyes, I was laying in my bed. The wedding bells that I had been hearing... well it was really the alarm of my clock. Stupid clock.

The moment I sat up, I was swarmed by Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella. They pulled me out of bed and started getting me down the stairs.

"Morning, sunshine. Don't you look groggy," Emmett teased as I met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do not piss me off on my wedding day, Emmett, or you will be losing every appendage that you have," I growled. Emmett squeaked and looked down at his legs.

"Even that one?" he whimpered.

"Even that one," I hissed. Emmett immediately ran into the kitchen, where Edward was laughing so hard, I feared he would have a heart attack if he was able to.

"Good girl, Nessie. Don't leave this house without causing some commotion, will you?" he guffawed, and Bella walked over to him.

"You have to go, sweetheart. We all need to get her ready and we don't want any of you to interrupt. Why don't you, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper go hunting?" she suggested.

"Actually, Jasper needs to stay here for a moment," Alice interceded. "He may need to keep calming Nessie down. She might go into hysterics at how much we are fussing over her."

"I would?" I asked, pondering the thought.

"Yes. Reasons why you would be fussing are as follows: we have to put you into your dress, get your make-up on, put on your high heels and then for another two reasons why'd you be fussing even though they are not likely to happen are: nobody comes to the wedding, Jake leaves you the altar." Rosalie stated all of these for me, but before she could name anything else, I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. She gently peeled my hand off and tittered.

"Oh, Renesmee, you are so juvenile," she told me, and the others (including all the boys, who were getting shoved out the door) all joined in.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Aunt Rose," I hissed, before walking into the kitchen to grab myself a glass of juice. Since Edward was in there, I kissed him on the cheek and he gave me a hug.

"Aw, buck up, kiddo! I hate that I can't walk you down the aisle," he told me after planting a kiss on MY cheek.

"I know, but we'll have a little wedding later tonight in the backyard with just the Cullens and the Quileutes so that you can," I told him, revealing my secret plan.

"It still won't be the same," he sighed.

"Daddy, why don't you walk me down the aisle today then? We can say that Carlisle couldn't because Esme wanted him to stay with her in the pew or something?" I asked him, to which idea when touched his ears, Edward's eyes lit up.

"If Carlisle doesn't mind, then yes, that can be arranged. I just have to pose as your brother the whole time," he mused.

"Yeah, and that's not hard. You've been doing it my whole life... well at first you were my uncle but still..." I proceeded to talk to myself. Edward laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You're right. Now, eat something before you go back upstairs with the other girls. You will be sitting there probably all day so get some energy so that you don't fall asleep," he joked.

"Oh, Daddy." Then, I opened up one of the cupboards and reached up on my tiptoes to try to reach the top shelf. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up and heard Uncle Emmett's chuckle. When I grabbed the box of granola bars, I said "Elevator to Ground please," and Emmett chuckled again as he lowered me.

"Ground Level," he said when my feet touched the floor. "Doors are now opening. Have a pleasant day," he told me, letting me go. I pantomimed walking out of an elevator, checking my watch, saying "Oh my god, I'm late for a business meeting!" and ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Bye, Nessie!" Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle shouted as they got pushed out the door by Bella and Esme.

"Bye, you guys!" I called out my open window as I heard them running through the backyard. "See you later!" I then shut my window, sat down on my velvety bed spread, and began to open the granola bar box.

"You are allowed to eat three okay, Nessie? Edward is right about the whole food, energy concept," Bella told me. I nodded and took three almond granola bars out of the box.

"I still don't know how I am a full vampire, yet I can still eat disgusting yet still sort of appealing human food," I said to myself, taking a bite out of my first granola bar. "And I also don't know how human children can stomach this stuff, I mean ALMONDS? Really? Almonds? They're disgusting." I continued to mumble to myself until Bella stopped me.

"Eat up, sweetheart. We can't start doing anything until you're done eating and the sooner you're done eating, the sooner we start. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. The sooner we finish, the sooner you will be walking up the aisle to meet Jake," Bella finished. I instantly became ravenous as I ate up the granola bars. I finished them within 10 more seconds.

"Wow, you were hungry," Alice commented, taking the wrappers away from me.

"No, just eager," I corrected her with a smile. "Alright ladies, make me over for my wedding day!" Rosalie squeeled and immediately ran out of the room, only to come back with my wedding dress, which she had kept safe in her closet.

"Here you are sweetheart. One beautiful wedding dress with silver stilettos at your service," she said, flashing the dress out of the bag.

"Thank you, Auntie Rose. It's beautiful and not a wrinkle on it," I admired, which made her happy.

"Of course. I always make sure that clothes are always ready-to-wear," she said. She gently laid my dress on my bed. "Now for makeup."

The next hour was a grueling process. Because my eyes were the proper golden-brown now, it wasn't hard to find an eye shadow to go with it. Black with a dusting of grey on my brow bone. But the black was very faint, so that it didn't appear too dark for a wedding. Then, Bella applied my mascara to my eyelashes but she did a trick with them so that my eyes seemed very, very innocent looking. When I asked why I wasn't getting eye liner, Alice explained that I didn't need it because it would just unbalance my eyes.

The next part of my makeup was my blush. Bella and Alice selected a very light peach blush that complimented my cheeks and gave the appearance of more defined cheekbones. For my lips, they also chose a peach lip gloss in a matching shade, and a slightly darker peach lip liner that made my lips look slightly fuller.

I marveled as they then did my hair. Since my hair was cascading wavy curls that flowed down and then stopped at mid-back, it was pronounced perfect and all Alice did was put the same combs that Bella had gotten put in her hair for her wedding put in mine for something blue. Then, Rosalie fished the garter that matched my dress out of the dress bag and slipped it on my leg before pulling the dress that was lying on my bed in its bag, out of it.

They gave me some privacy so that I could put on a strapless bra that matched my dress and to slip on my dress. When I called them back in, Bella zipped me up and helped me put on my stilettos since I couldn't bend down.

"And now, for the accessories," Alice sighed before walking over to a huge velvet box. "Nessie, these are also your wedding presents from Jasper and I. Is that alright?" she asked me, before opening the box. She was hesitant.

"No, that's totally okay," I enthused. "Please show me, Aunt Alice." Beaming now, Alice opened the box. Inside were the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I had ever seen. There was a tiara that had pink diamonds in it, carved out of ancient silver. There was also a necklace and a pair of earrings. They both made out of the same materials as the tiara. The only difference was that as the earrings had the same shade of pink diamond that the tiara did, but the necklace had the pink diamond a shade darker.

"A shade rarer," Alice told me when I asked why that was so. "And it's also because that color will set off the tone of your skin and the pink stitching in your dress." After a few more minutes, Esme came in, because she had been left out of the dressing me up process. She kissed my forehead and laughed.

"You girls did a wonderful job. I didn't think Nessie could have been any more beautiful, but I was wrong. Do you have the four some things, Nessie?" she asked me.

"Well I have something blue: the hair combs. I have something old: the tiara. I have something new: the dress. And I have something borrowed: again the hair combs," I told her. Esme clapped her hands and sighed again.

"Oh, my sweet granddaughter, how I hoped you would get married to Jake someday," Esme told me in a breathy voice.

"Easy, Grammy. You can't start 'crying' now. You still have to pose as my mother for the wedding," I told her, to which news she swallowed hard.

"I know, dear. I know. Now, let's see. It's 5 o'clock. Should we head over to the church??" she asked checking her watch. We all nodded so Esme, Alice and Rosalie rushed to get their makeup, hair and getting dressed into their bridesmaid dresses done, whereas Bella went to do the same except with her maid of honor dress. They were ready within 5 minutes.

"To the chapel!" Bella yelled as we all walked down the stairs to the front door.

"To the chapel!" the rest of us echoed, laughing. Then, we all walked out the door and stepped into Bella's Mercedes Guardian and we were on our way to my wedding.


	27. Chapter 27: Prep for Jake

Chapter 27

"Jake, get up! Jake, your alarm clock didn't go off! Jake, get up!" Seth's voice interrupted the quiet. Jacob groaned and buried his head underneath his pillow. Suddenly, he felt the body weight of three werewolves land on top of him and Seth yelling "Jacob Black! Wake up!" and je could hear Leah and Embry also yelling at him.

"Guys, get off," he moaned, trying to move, but they had pinned him.

"We'll get off if you get up after we get off," Leah said, using playful banter. Jake growled at her and attempted to get up again, but they were still pinning him down.

"Leah.. Get off me. I promise I'll get up! Please!" he whined. He instantly felt all three werewolves get up off him and Leah was laughing. Jacob shouted in exclamation as she pulled the pillow of his head.

"Come on, Casanova! Get up! Or do you want Nessie to leave you at the altar because you don't show up?" she goaded, making Jake bolt right up in bed. He became very consumed in getting out of sheets, which had wrapped around him in the night.

"I'm up! I'm up! Nessie, don't leave me!" Jake shouted, jumping onto the floor of his bedroom. He reached into the early dawn light that filled his room and grabbed Seth in a headlock. "How's my best man doing?"

"Not that bad, tiger. But I'd be doing SO much better if we stayed on schedule for getting you fancied up!" Seth said with a laugh, breaking out of Jake's grip and running over to Jake's closet to grab Jacob's tux. He then went digging in an enormous pile of shoes to find the fancy shoe box that contained Jacob's dress up shoes that he bought with the tux.

"I'm not a tiger, I'm a wolf. Were-wolf or shape-shifter to be exact. And before I get 'fancied up', I have to have some breakfast first! Some good eggs and bacon would be nice!" He sprinted out of the room and down the hall, to already find his dad at table, holding two big trays of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Already ahead of you, son. Happy wedding day!" Billy Black shouted with joy at his son. Jacob laughed and took the two trays from his dad and put them down on the table. When he grabbed the plates, glasses, forks and knives out of the cabinets and finished setting the rest of the table, he turned around to discover Seth grabbing 15 pieces of bacon off the tray and sprinting back down the hall with a carton of orange juice that he had stolen from the fridge.

"Hey, no chugging the O.J!" Jake bellowed up the stairs, to Seth's amusement. As Jake sat down on his chair, he could hear Seth and Leah's laughter. Embry on the other hand, came down the hall and sat down in the spare chair between Billy and Jake.

"Billy, that looks mighty good," he enthused. "May I have some eggs?"

"Not at all, Embry! Fill 'er up! Just leave some for Jake," Billy responded, for Jacob was looking at the bacon and eggs with lust.

"Yeah, leave some," Jake laughed. "I need to eat too, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just because you are the groom, Jacob David Black, does not mean you get to boss me around! I am aware of your needs," Embry said in mock annoyance, putting some eggs onto both his and Jacob's plates because Billy didn't want any himself.

"Thank you, Embry. Could you please pass some pepper?" Jake asked, he liked some seasoning on his eggs.

"Sure, why not?" Embry chuckled and tossed Jacob the pepper shaker, which Jake didn't end up catching and it cracked open just a bit. But the crack was still too small for any pepper to get out. Jake thanked God. As he fetched the pepper shaker from the floor, Jake watched Billy's gaze. It seemed he was deciding whether to yell at Jake or to bust out laughing.

"Thanks, Embry, thanks a bunch."

"Your welcome, man!" Embry cat-called. Jacob put down the pepper shaker and reached over to smack Embry's head but he missed. Embry laughed and shoved the last of his eggs into his mouth before he too went taking off down the hall to Jacob's room was.

"Son, I am really proud of you," Billy said once the laughter coming from Jake's room had finally died down. "You have chosen to spend the rest of your life with a girl who is completely honest, caring, pretty although I don't really care about that. But you have chosen a girl who loves you without reserve even more than you love her. You have never been mean to her, so that will help your marriage. Nessie will always be there for you, Jacob. Never forget that and you will have an excellent marriage. Oh and one more thing.." Billy added, because Jake was now getting up from the table.

"Yeah, Dad?" Jake asked, smiling as he pushed in his chair.

"She will almost ALWAYS be right," Billy finished with a chuckle. Jacob's smile widened.

"I kinda already figured that out, Dad. Truthfully, I wouldn't be able to live without her," Jake said as he put the extra eggs that remained into the fridge.

"I know, son. I know," Billy teased. "Now go and get ready for your wedding!" With that, Jake ran out of the kitchen, down the hall and into his room.

"You guys got orange juice on my mattress!" Jake howled as soon as he came in, for there was a huge stain on the corner of his mattress. "Seth!"

"Sorry, Jake! Didn't mean to!" Seth whined, immediately backing away from Jake's bed where he had been sitting. "I have your shoes, by the way," Seth offered, trying to distract Jake from the stain.

"Alright, and where's my tux?" Jake said with a laugh, flopping down on the bed.

"Right here, Smartie!" Leah called before pulling his tux out of his closet. "God Jake, your room is a mess!"

"Deal with it!" Jacob laughed before getting his tux thrown at him by Leah. She growled and then stalked out of the room. Embry laughed and followed her out, he couldn't really be away from her that long. He had imprinted on her a few months ago, and Leah, even though she knew, ignored that fact.

Jacob turned away from the happy Embry, got up off the bed and walked down the hall to where the bathroom was. Once inside, he locked the bathroom door and began to strip down to have his shower. Turning the water onto scalding hot, he stepped into the shower and pulled back the curtain so that he was unseen behind it from the door. As the hot droplets of water touched his skin, Jacob began to lather up shampoo into his hair. He got to the point where he was rinsing out the conditioner out of his hair before he was interrupted by Seth pounding on the bathroom door.

"Jake? Are you almost done in there man?" Seth whined through the heavy oak door.

"Not even close, Seth. I'm not even done rinsing out my hair. Why?" Jake yelled over the noise of the water running from the shower faucet. He blinked rapidly then, for a splash of water got into his eye.

"I have to go!" Seth yelled back through the door. Jake sighed.

"Seth! Phase and go outside!" Jake yelled.

"Oh yeah," Seth said in awe and Jake could hear him stomp away form the door and down the hall, yelling "Get out of my way! Bursting Werewolf coming through!" Jake laughed and continued to have his shower. Grabbing the soap, he began to make a heavy lather in between his hands. The soap smelled like cinnamon, a scent that Renesmee liked because she said that it was the colour of his skin.

"Jake? Jake? Nessie's on the phone for you!" Leah called through the door next as Jake was rinsing himself off.

"Leah, why did you answer my cell phone? And what is Nessie doing?" Jake called as he turned off the water. He pulled back the curtain and wrapped a towel around his waist before he opened the door.

"Well, I figured that you might want to not miss this call, Jake. You better answer her. She sounds really upset!" Leah said, trying really hard not to look at Jake's semi-naked body that was dripping all over the wooden floor off the hall. Handing the cell phone over to him quickly, she stalked off back down the hall.

Wiping his hands off on the towel, Jake brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, Nessie. What's up?" Jake asked in a caring voice.

"THE WEDDING IS OFF! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, JAKE?" Nessie screamed tearfully into Jake's ear.

"Wha? Nessie, what are you--?" Jake started to speak but with a small _**click**_ sound, Nessie hung up on him.

It took him three whole seconds before his heart SHATTERED.


	28. Chapter 28: What happens after the prep

_To: Kidiku Desire._

_I have finally added you into my story. ILY!!!!!!!!_

_-Sammye lol xox_

Chapter 28

I was alone when I broke down sobbing onto the couch that was in the bride's dressing room. Well, not exactly alone. The reason for why I had snapped my phone shut with a flick of my fingers to hang up on Jake was in the room with me.

A girl named Laura, who had just told me that she was Jake's best friend and that she was Embry's cousin. She had also just told me that she had had a secret crush on Jake since forever and that they had been buds for a long time.

Laura explained too that Jake had cheated on me with her and had shown proof. Photos that did not look photo shopped. After telling me all this, Laura now had a smug smile on her face and was waiting for my response. Maybe a bursting into tears, or an angry shouting match perhaps. I didn't know.

…But after seeing my tears…

Laura became sympathetic and handed me a box of Kleenex, which I gratefully accepted. She put her arm around me and kept on repeating that she was sorry, so sorry for telling me. This went on for about ten minutes.

"Laura, why would you tell me this?" I choked out the words past the lump in my throat. She looked into my eyes before answering.

"I just wanted you to know the truth before you actually married him," Laura answered. "I know this is really bad timing on my part, but I just had to tell you. I am still one of Jacob's best buds outside of his pack. If he finds out I told you.. Well that doesn't matter.

"Whatever you decide, Nessie, I hope you won't hate me too much for telling you that information.. It's just.. If you didn't know than you would marry him unconsciously of the things he did to you. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Thank you for telling me," I said through acidic feeling tears. "I don't mean to sound rude now but could you please go?," I choked out. Laura nodded.

"Of course. Thank you, Renesmee, for not being angry. But before I go, please remember that I didn't tell you this to hurt you or Jake, just for you to know the truth." She turned to the door.

I waited until I heard her feet at the bottom of the staircase before I completely collapsed onto the couch in shoulder-shaking, chest-heaving sobs. But all that was happening 5 minutes ago.

Now, I was sitting on the small couch, my dress completely puffing out all around me, my eyes red with tear irritation, my cheeks that had been covered in blush and foundation had watery tear lines, making me look like a very sad tiger.

As I opened the box of Kleenex, my cell phone vibrated in my hand. The ring tone was: The Call by Regina Spektor. HIS ring tone. I listened to it, a sad smile on my lips as I heard the familiar lyrics:

_It started out as a feeling,_

_Which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_

_Which then turned into a quiet word,_

_And then that word grew louder and louder,_

'_Til it was a battle cry,_

_I'll come back, _

_When you call me,_

_No need to say goodbye._

I pressed dismiss button on the side of my Blackberry and the screen faded out until it showed my screen saver. A picture of me and.. Jake.. On my fifteenth birthday. We were completely wet because we had gone to the beach to go swimming that day and in the picture he had his arm around me. We're both laughing. New tears began to sting my eyes and I brushed them away with the back of my hand.

Bella rushed into the room. "Nessie, we've been looking everywhere for you! Jake's on his way here! Come on! You have to finish getting ready!" she said in a hurried voice.

"Oh stop it, Mother!" I almost growled, and Bella took a step back.

"Sweetheart, what happened? Show me," Bella asked me. With that, I pressed my hand softly to her cheek and proceeded to show my mom what had just happened over the past few minutes. The moment that I pulled my hand away, Bella uttered a feral snarl and leaped up from her crouch that she had resumed to be face-to-face with me.

"That little bitch," Bella snarled. She then called out. "Alice, Rosalie, Esme.. Can you please come in here?" In a second, all three of my other female family members were standing in the doorway.

I proceeded to show all of them what had happened. Rosalie's immediate reaction was to slash out at something. Unfortunately for me, she killed my favourite fluffy and feathery pillow. I cried out as all my feathers came floating down from the ceiling like snow, completely covering everything in a feathery layer.

"Auntie Rose!" I exclaimed, like a whine of a four year old. Rose winced and put a finger to her teeth in the nervous pose.

"Is it too late to say, oops?" she half-laughed. I half-smiled and gave her an air hug.

"Yeah it is. Unless you intend to buy me another one?" I asked hopefully, eyes gleaming. Rose smiled and nodded and I clapped my hands. Just then, my cell rang again, only this time it was in my lap, for I had let it fall.

Jake's ring tone played again. Bella picked the phone up out of my lap and pressed the answer button.

"Jake? It's Bella. This is all I am going to say: you-are-in-deep-shit," she hissed and then hung up on him. She then tossed the phone back into my lap. "There you go, Nessie!"

"Gee.. Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, honey, cheer up. We'll hear an explanation out of him for why he cheated on you. Don't you worry," Alice was quick to comfort me. "And besides, I think these pictures are from a long time ago."

"How can you tell?" Bella asked.

"Well, his hair is still really shaggy and he looks really young in all of these pictures. Didn't he get his hair cut like a year ago?" Alice's tone took on a confused note and she frowned at the pictures.

"Yeah, he did," I whispered. "Can I see those again?"

"Not before me!" a voice growled from the doorway. I looked up and Jake was there. "Nessie, give me the pictures," he said to me now more softly, for Alice had put the photos into my open hand.

"Why should I? If these prove to be real, I never want to see you again!" I said just as softly but with a little bit of menace in my voice. Jake just came up to me.

"Nessie, I can vouch if these are real or not. If I remember anything in these photos, than you can dump me for real. Promise," Jake pleaded. I just glared up at him.

"You could just lie to me about the pictures. So, if we will use that method, than I will call Edward," I said, giving him the pictures.

"What's wrong Nessie? I heard my name from the car?" Edward all of a sudden was at the doorway.

"Daddy, could you please read Jake's mind? See if he's telling the truth?" I asked him sweetly. Jake began to look at the pictures. Edward's eyes focused on him. After Jacob took a while to leaf through the photos, he looked up at me.

"Nessie, who is this girl and why is she stalking me?" he laughed before throwing the pictures down onto my dressing table. He shook his head and took a step back from the table. "This is stupid. I've never seen her before."

"He's telling the truth, Nessie. He has no idea who that girl is," Edward told me, after I shot a look at him. I huffed. That was such a relief. I walked over to Jacob and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, honey?" Jacob asked me sweetly, in a voice that melted my soul.

"I believe you, Jake. But I've already called of the wedding. I can't do anything about it." Just then, my voice cracked and I burst into tears which burned like acid down my cheeks because I felt shamed that I had even though that Jake would cheat on me. Jacob pulled me close and wrapped me into a comforting embrace, a hug that sheltered me from the horrible images that lay upon my dresser table.

"Relax honey. Take a deep breath," Jacob murmured into my ear. He pulled me deeper into his arms and look down at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "They'll let us have the wedding. Seth?" he then called over my shoulder to the gangly werewolf that graced the doorway whereas moments before he hadn't.

"Right, Jake. I'm on it!" Seth promised and booked it down the stairs, not caring to make little noise. Almost as suddenly, he was back upstairs.

"Here comes the bride! The wedding is back on!" he sang to the tune of the famous wedding song. I laughed as Jacob scurried out of the room, kissing me before he departed.

"Nessie, you forgive that boy so easily," Bella noted as soon as Jake had shut the door.

"Maybe, but if anything, he should be forgiving me for judging him too quickly," I responded before throwing up my hands and cheering: " Now, let's get me made over!" all over again. I was so ready for the rest of my life to happen.

--1 year later--

"They're so beautiful," I cooed to my gorgeous babies, who lay in my arms. My twins. One girl, one boy. Natalie Isabella and Kenneth Edward Black were born on September 2, 2010. My two beautiful children. Jake's two beautiful children. Our two beautiful children. I looked up as he came in followed by the rest of my family and felt nothing but love, relief and bliss.

The End


End file.
